


Совсем другая история

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И согласно этой… бумаге, мое предназначение — копать огород, чинить забор и домашнюю утварь, вставлять стекла, окучивать и пропалывать гряды, стирать белье, а также исполнять другие виды работ, которые вы, как хозяин, потребуете исполнить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совсем другая история

1.

Когда позже Бильбо рассказывал эту историю, то говорил, что утро было прекрасным. На самом деле ничего прекрасного в нем не было. Дул резкий ветер, с низкого серого неба накрапывал дождик, и кусты черемухи, едва покрывшиеся клейкими листочками, зябко постукивали тонкими ветками в окна.

Сам Бильбо, ежась, стоял перед изгородью и размышлял, что в этакую погоду ему совсем не хочется браться за пилу и молоток. Аккуратный заборчик, недавно выкрашенный в нежный синий цвет, сейчас напоминал волны буйной реки: полпролета влево, полпролета вправо — и так все девять ярдов вдоль картофельного поля. Подрытые столбики опор изрядно покосились, а местами и вовсе лежали на земле. Проклятые брендибаковские свиньи! Хорошо еще, что Бильбо увидел, как они роются тут своими гнусными пятачками. Страшно подумать, что бы было, если б они добрались до огорода!

 Бильбо сердито пнул свой многострадальный забор и оглянулся на аккуратные кустики картофеля. Только чудом они не пострадали! Сейчас, вот прямо сейчас он пойдет и скажет этой старой карге Розе, что в следующий раз возьмет палку потяжелее и будет лупить ее свиней прямо по головам! Это, конечно, не по-соседски — но разве гробить чужую изгородь и топтать…

 — Доброе утро!

 Бильбо оглянулся и увидел приземистого толстого человека в серой хламиде и широкополой шляпе.

— Не вижу в нем ничего доброго, — пробурчал он в ответ.

Вообще-то хоббиты добродушный и вежливый народец. Но когда просыпаешься от невнятного беспокойства ни свет ни заря, да обнаруживаешь под своими окнами вот этакое безобразие, поневоле станешь раздражительным.

— А по мне, так утро вполне себе. — Незнакомец, казалось, не заметил, что Бильбо не в настроении. — От дождя расцветает земля, а прохладный ветер бодрит. В такую погоду гораздо лучше думается, чем в тяжелый зной, не так ли, добрый мастер?

— Угу, — буркнул Бильбо. — Простите мою нелюбезность, но я ничего не покупаю. Так что если…

— Что ж я, по-вашему, пуговицами вразнос торгую? Думаете, я какой-то навязчивый продавец чепухи, который станет даром отнимать ваше время?

Вообще-то именно это Бильбо и думал. Но толстяк выглядел таким оскорбленным, что ему стало совестно. Ведь, как мы уже говорили, хоббиты — народ добродушный.

— Я ни в коем случае не хотел, э-э-э…

— Фэгдалин! — приосанившись, представился толстяк и почесал подбородок в седой щетине. — Странствующий исполнитель необходимых заказов Фэгдалин к вашим услугам!

— Я никоим образом не хотел обидеть вас, мастер Фэгдалин. Просто я не разделяю вашей любви к холоду и дождю. При этом мне, судя по всему, предстоит много работы на чересчур свежем воздухе… Ах, проклятые свиньи!

— Вы про то стадо, которое с диким визгом вывернуло из этого переулка и чуть не сбило меня с ног? Вы правы, добрый мастер, на редкость неприятные твари.

— Они обрушили мой забор! — в сердцах рявкнул Бильбо и стукнул кулаком по уцелевшему столбику.

Тот жалобно скрипнул и рухнул влево. Несколько мгновений Бильбо смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул так глубоко, будто из него выпустили весь воздух. Фэгдалин поцокал языком.

— Да, работы тут явно будет немало. — сказал он сочувственно. — Но, может быть, потребовать от хозяина свиней, чтобы он помог вам? В качестве возмещения ущерба?

— Я бы не просто попросил! Я бы потребовал! Но, к несчастью, их хозяйка — Роза Брендибак, которой со дня на день стукнет сто десять лет. Так что…

Фэгдалин покивал, пожевал губами и принялся шарить в карманах своего широкого плаща. С неба на его длинный мясистый нос упала капля дождя. Фэгдалин фыркнул, как старый сердитый пес, и затряс головой. Бильбо вдруг понял, что уже почти не сердится. Более того — неведомый странник становился ему симпатичен. Фэгдалин между тем выудил из кармана трубку и кисет и спросил:

— Не найдется ли у вас огня, мастер э-э-э…

— Бэггинс. — Бильбо улыбнулся. — Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг-Энда, к вашим услугам. Не пройти ли нам в дом? Там гораздо теплее, можно выкурить трубочку-другую… к тому же время завтрака еще не прошло.

— Что ж, если вашим грядкам более ничего не угрожает, то я с радостью принимаю ваше приглашение, — церемонно склонил голову Фэгдалин.

Спустя полчаса расписной железный чайник на плите исходил паром, а Бильбо перекладывал на тарелки шкворчащую яичницу. Фэгдалин курил трубку, выпуская в теплый воздух кухни зеленые колечки. В воздухе они распадались на прямые вертикальные палочки или причудливо изгибались, а потом переплетались между собой. Было очень красиво, и Бильбо завистливо вздохнул. У него самого никогда бы не вышло ничего настолько замысловатого.

Зато яичница у него получилась отменная — судя по аппетиту и одобрительному причмокиванию, с которой гость поглощал ее. Испеченный с вечера кекс пришлось разрезать пополам, и он как будто слегка светился на тарелках — мягкое желтоватое сияние с вкраплениями угловатых матовых изюмин. Он тоже был съеден быстро и до последней крошки, а хозяин и его гость сыто откинулись на высокие спинки стульев.

— Премного благодарен вам, мастер Бэггинс, за ваше гостеприимство, — степенно сказал Фэгдалин, складывая руки на пухлом животе. — Я уже очень давно не ел такой превосходной пищи в столь замечательной компании.

— Ну что вы! — смутился Бильбо. Как любому хоббиту, ему было очень приятно, что гость остался так же доволен завтраком, как и он сам. 

— Это сущая правда! И в качестве благодарности я намерен предложить вам свою помощь в решении проблем по хозяйству.

Бильбо растерянно уставился на Фэгдалина. Мысль о том, что этот, как ни крути, совершенно незнакомый человек будет ходить по его сараю, трогать его инструменты и рыться в его огороде, царапала — как совершенно новая рубашка, когда ее надеваешь в первый раз. А ведь его наверняка придется где-то поселить и ежедневно кормить… Не то чтобы Бильбо пугала мысль о дополнительных расходах. Мысль о том, что кто-то будет мешать его приятному и уютному одиночеству — вот что беспокоило больше всего.

— Вы не так поняли меня, — сказал Фэгдалин, очевидно, прочтя все эти путаные размышления по лицу хоббита. — Я предлагаю вам приобрести у меня прекрасное универсальное устройство, которое полностью избавит вас от всех сложностей. Вернемся, скажем, к вашему забору…

— Погодите-погодите! — Бильбо выпрямился. — Но ведь вы говорили, что ничего не продаете!

Фэгдалин пожал плечами.

— Я говорил, что не торгую вразнос пуговицами. Я — исполнитель необходимых заказов. И сдается мне, мастер Бэггинс, что вам совершенно необходимо сделать заказ! Вот, скажем, ваш забор… Да сядьте вы и дослушайте!

Бильбо, который чувствовал, что его обвели вокруг пальца и намеревался указать ловкому пройдохе на дверь, послушно сел и сложил руки на коленях. Фэгдалин одобрительно кивнул:

 — Вот так-то. Итак, ваш забор. Он находится в плачевном состоянии, и его состояние представляет серьезную опасность для ваших грядок. Починить его в одиночку вы сможете, но это займет у вас много времени. Наемному же работнику придется платить. А между тем свиньи госпожи Брендибак могут еще не раз совершить набег на ваше поместье. Или же представим, что налетел ужасный ураган…

 — Но у нас не бывает ураганов, — несмело возразил Бильбо, совершенно завороженный жуткой картиной: стадо свиней, двигающееся пегим от грязи клином прямо на его огород.

— Все когда-то случается в первый раз. Ураган сорвет с вашего дома крышу, зальет водой эту прекрасную кухню, выбьет стекла и сломает мебель…

Бильбо зажмурился в ужасе. Страшные сцены разрушений проносились перед ним с такой ясностью, что он даже не подумал, что никакой крыши у его норы нет.

— …И со всеми остальными произойдет то же самое. Они будут слишком заняты, чтобы помогать вам. Но с моим универсальным устройством вам и не понадобится чужая помощь.

Бильбо открыл глаза.

— И что же оно делает, это ваше устройство?

— О, все, что захотите. Рубит дрова, укладывает черепицу, чинит заборы, копает грядки. Может править ваши инструменты. Может даже изготавливать их — если вы научитесь правильно обращаться с моим устройством. — Фэгдалин понизил голос и наклонился через стол: — Вообще-то, при этом условии может случиться так, что вам больше не придется делать что-то самому.

— Так не бывает. — Бильбо слабо покачал головой, будто пытаясь вытрясти из нее вязкий монотонный и безмерно приятный голос исполнителя заказов. Больше всего этот голос походил на сахарную вату — липкую, заманчиво блестящую под ярмарочным солнцем. Бильбо даже чувствовал приятное покалывание за ушами.

— Мистер Бэггинс. Поверьте — для меня нет невозможного. К тому же я предоставлю вам серьезную скидку.

Фэгдалин улыбнулся, и Бильбо почувствовал, как его лицо расплывается в ответной улыбке.

Спустя час с этой же радостной улыбкой он стоял у калитки и махал вслед своему нежданному гостю рукой. Из кармана бархатной куртки Бильбо торчал длинный конверт из желтой бумаги.

— Что это ты сияешь да вертишься, как новенький флюгер? — закричал Ронди Коттон, толкавший мимо тележку с большим жестяным бидоном.

— Я заключил удачную сделку! — довольно ответил Бильбо. Тучи в небе рассеялись, и солнечные лучи золотили мокрую дорогу, превращая фигуру исполнителя необходимых заказов в темный неровный клубок.

— Вот как, — присвистнул Ронди. — Так может, пока настроение деньги тратить, у меня молочка возьмешь, как обычно?

— Конечно, возьму! — сказал Бильбо.

Он опустил руку в карман, где всегда лежал его кошелек — и осекся. Потом оглядел свою любимую куртку со срезанными пуговицами. Когда-то дед подарил ее Бильбо на день рождения — красивую куртку приятного песочного цвета с пуговицами ручной работы из серебра и перламутра. Теперь горсть этих пуговиц, постукивая о монеты и ложечки, перекатывалась в кожаном кошельке Бильбо, который уносил с собой в кармане толстяк Фэгдалин…

Бильбо растерянно повертел в руках конверт, на котором большими зелеными буквами было написано: «Договор», и бегом припустил в дом. Через минуту Ронди услышал горестный вопль и ужасные ругательства. Он постоял немного, потом покрутил головой и, поняв, что молока у него Бэггинс сегодня не купит, поволок свою тележку дальше.

 

2.

Пришло лето — горячее, яркое, с тяжелыми ночными грозами и запахом цветущих трав. Бильбо починил забор и почти оправился от потери сорока золотых монет, дюжины серебряных ложек, старинного медного кофейника и двух свертков бабушкиного бесценного кружева. Он бы совсем выбросил из головы эту историю — в конце концов, что сделано, то сделано, — но два обстоятельства никак не позволяли ему совершенно позабыть о визите толстого пройдохи Фэгдалина.

Во-первых, Ронди, конечно же, рассказал своей жене о том, как странно вел себя Бильбо Бэггинс. Та раззвонила всем местным кумушкам, а те рассказали своим мужьям, и пару недель история про «удачную сделку в Бэг-Энде» была любимой темой для бесед за кружкой пива и на скамейках у палисадов. Это было крайне неприятно — но полностью бледнело перед «во-вторых», которым оказался тот самый конверт из плотной желтой бумаги. Дело в том, что разгневанный донельзя Бильбо в тот же день бросил его в камин. Но когда дрова прогорели, бумага осталась невредимой. На ней не было даже следов сажи. Бильбо осторожно вытащил конверт из камина, повертел в руках и попробовал порвать. Пальцы соскользнули, острый край уголка впился в палец. Бильбо охнул, швырнул странную вещь на каминную полку и придавил тяжелым пресс-папье.

Там конверт и лежал теперь, полностью скрытый подставкой из ляпис-лазури, и каждое утро Бильбо опасливо косился на него, не решаясь взять в руки. Он все время давал себе слово пойти, скажем, в Бри, чтобы разыскать там кого-то, кто мог бы ему помочь — Гэндальфа Серого, например, которого смутно помнил с детства и который часто бывал в окрестностях Шира, — но каждый раз откладывал это на потом. Конверт был загадкой, тайной, о которую не хотелось обжечь руки — но и отдавать кому-то не хотелось тем более. Так что конверт лежал на каминной полке, сверху громоздилось пресс-папье, над всем этим висел портрет деда Бильбо, и внук, глядя на него, вспоминал об изуродованной куртке и бормотал:

— Туковская кровь. Никакого соображения!

Каждый раз при этих словах ему казалось, что дед сердито кивает. Приятного в этом ощущении было мало, так что понемногу Бильбо стал больше времени проводить либо во дворе, либо на кухне, либо в библиотеке. Даже редких гостей он предпочитал принимать посреди книжных полок: усаживал пришедшего в кресло, а сам устраивался на сундуке. И поскольку разговоры хоббитов всегда неторопливы и степенны, а крышки сундуков всегда украшены резьбой, любовь Бильбо к уединению еще больше возросла. Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что, когда в один прекрасный вечер в его дверь громко постучали, наш хоббит отнюдь не обрадовался.

— Кто там? — закричал он, на ходу накидывая на плечи свой любимый халат.

— Доставка! — пропищал из-за двери чей-то голос.

— Какая доставка?! — Бильбо остановился, не дойдя до двери. — Что еще за дурацкие шутки!

— Мы вовсе не шутим, добрый мастер! Вот же, красным по желтому: доставка необходимого заказа для Бильбо Бэггинса из Бэг-Энда. Открывайте скорее и принимайте товар, а то у нас, знаете ли, еще много работы!

Писклявый голосок произвел на Бильбо действие, схожее с ударом грома. Он даже покачнулся. Голова его закружилась, и беспричинный страх охватил душу. В дверь между тем заколотили с утроенной силой. Проглотив горький противный ком в горле, Бильбо осторожно подкрался к окну и отодвинул занавеску. На дворе было уже почти совсем темно, но ему удалось разглядеть очертания здоровенной телеги, груженой какими-то ящиками, и — самое неприятное — двух здоровенных мужчин, один из которых колошматил в его дверь.

— А вы… э-э-э… точно знаете, что заказ именно мой? — спросил Бильбо, стараясь говорить как можно громче и увереннее.

— А то как же! — пропищал здоровяк и вынул из-за пазухи какую-то смятую бумажку. — Вот и знак на двери сходится. Странные вопросы задаете, мастер: кабы заказ был не ваш, не было бы знака на двери, а без знака мы бы вас и не нашли!

Бильбо облился холодным потом. Знак — если эти уродливые царапины можно было назвать знаком — действительно был. Еще один удар, нанесенный по его хозяйству Фэгдалином: как раз накануне того памятного утра Бильбо в три слоя выкрасил дверь прекрасной зеленой краской, а сразу после ухода бродячего обманщика обнаружил на ней три глубоких царапины. И как он ни пытался избавиться от них, странный знак все равно проступал сквозь шпатлевку и краску.

Бильбо прикрыл глаза. Тайна, за разгадкой которой он никак не мог пуститься в путь, сама принесла все ключи к его порогу. Так неужели же он, потомок Тука Бычьего рева, который был так велик, что ездил на настоящей лошади и рубил головы гоблинам, — неужели же он откажется от того, что само идет ему в руки? Бильбо глубоко вдохнул, набираясь смелости, и крикнул:

— Сгрузите заказ и уходите. Мне сейчас некогда, я заберу его от двери сразу как поужинаю. Надеюсь, доставку мне оплачивать не нужно?

— Доставка у вас бесплатная, в подарок, — уныло пискнули снаружи. — Ладно, мы тогда выгружаемся и уезжаем.

— Уезжайте-уезжайте! — сказал Бильбо и громко зашлепал ногами по полу, делая вид, что уходит.

На самом деле он, конечно, никуда не ушел, а остался стоять у окна и наблюдать. Доставщики выволокли из телеги какой-то туго спеленатый сверток — судя по всему, нечто тяжелое и гибкое — и аккуратно пристроили у стены. Потом они постояли немного, о чем-то споря — Бильбо, разумеется не слышал слов, но подозревал, что они на чем свет стоит костерили хозяина дома за то, что он не дал им ничего за труды. Потом один влез на козлы, второй в телегу, мелькнули вожжи, лошадь встрепенулась и, цокая копытами по дорожке из булыжника, медленно пошла вперед. Бильбо выдохнул и сполз на пол.

Посидев немного и отдышавшись, он кое-как поднялся, отодвинул засов на двери и осторожно выглянул наружу. Все было тихо. В круглых окошках Шира зажигались огни, у бледной кромки вечернего неба проступали первые звезды. Бильбо шагнул за порог и, оглядевшись, склонился над своим новым и крайне дорогостоящим имуществом.

Имущество пошевелилось и хрипло застонало.

Бильбо с криком отпрыгнул в сторону. Сверток — грубая мешковина, веревки и кто-то внутри всего этого — отчаянно забился на земле.

 — Кто… кто тут? — с трудом выговорил Бильбо.

 В ответ раздались ругательства на неизвестном языке. То есть Бильбо был совершенно уверен, что тот, кто был в свертке, ругался самыми черными словами. Что же еще делать в огромном мешке?

— По-по-подождите, я сейчас! — сказал Бильбо, пятясь от катающегося по земле неизвестно кого, потом повернулся и рванул в дом.

 По коридору он промчался так быстро, что не вписался в поворот и едва не приложился лбом о косяк. Здоровенный мясницкий тесак будто сам прыгнул в руки, и Бильбо, задыхаясь, выскочил с ним обратно на крыльцо.

— У меня нож! — сказал он свертку.

 Тот что-то промычал и забился еще сильнее. Бильбо покрепче перехватил рукоятку.

 — Если вы дальше будете так прыгать, я вас порежу. — Мычание и невнятная ругань. Бильбо возвел глаза к небу. — Вы меня неправильно поняли! Я имею в виду, что если вы будете дергаться, то я могу нечаянно вас поранить, когда начну резать веревки.

 В мешке затихли. Бильбо постоял некоторое время, ожидая дальнейшей реакции, потом присел на корточки. Руки у него дрожали, а дыхание сбивалось.

 — Еще я хотел сказать, что мне бы очень не хотелось, чтоб вы на меня бросились сразу, как выберетесь, — сказал он. — Вы же не станете этого делать, правда? Уверяю вас, я здесь совершенно ни при чем. Так что… обещаете? Если обещаете, подайте… ну, какой-нибудь знак.

 Сверток полежал, раздумывая, и пнул его в голень.

 — Что ж, будем считать, что это было «да», — бодрясь, заключил Бильбо и начал аккуратно взрезать мешковину и веревки.

 Через несколько минут он снова вошел в дом, почти волоча на себе гнома, который был выше его на две головы, весил как медведь по осени и соображал, судя по всему, примерно так же. Когда Бильбо втащил его в гостиную и сгрузил на диван, гном посидел некоторое время, что-то бормоча под нос, потом потряс головой и сполз на ковер. Черные длинные волосы полностью закрывали его лицо, и от этого неведомый гость был похож на жуткое чудище, которое, как рассказывала в детстве мать, живет под кроватями и ест непослушных хоббитят.

 — Я… кхм… я бы не хотел, чтоб вы спали на моем ковре. — Бильбо осторожно потряс гостя за плечо.

 Тот поднял голову и так глянул сквозь спутанную гриву, что бедняга хоббит отшатнулся. Льдистые глаза были пустыми, почти безумными и каким-то пьяными, хотя спиртным от гнома не пахло. Пахло потом, хорошо выделанной кожей и лошадьми. Бильбо сморщился и отступил.

 — Я принесу постель, — сказал он. — И поесть. Хотите поесть, господин гном?

Гном вяло качнул головой. Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и отправился на кухню, размышляя о том, что ему теперь делать. Мирно заснуть в одном доме с этим неизвестным и явно ненормальным существом? Позвать на помощь? Подсыпать ему в чай снотворного порошка, а утром позвать на помощь? Но хоббичье снадобье может и не подействовать на гнома — а к тому же ему и без порошка худо. Чай в чайничке давно настоялся, а Бильбо все сидел, запустив пальцы в волосы, и слушал треск поленьев в печи. Мысли его беспорядочно метались, будто перепуганные куры по двору. Из этого состояния его вывел ужасный грохот и звон бьющейся посуды. Подскочив от неожиданности, Бильбо бросился в гостиную — и застыл на пороге, как вкопанный. На полу валялась этажерка красного дерева, вокруг нее — черепки фарфоровой вазы и сломанные цветы. Паркетный пол был залит водой. А у дивана, завернувшись в край ковра, спал гном. 

 Бильбо потер лицо рукой и отправился за тряпкой, подушкой и одеялом.

 Когда все было приведено в порядок, ковер водворено на место, а гость устроен пусть и на полу, но хотя бы мало-мальски приличным образом, бедняга хоббит совершенно без сил бухнулся в кресло у камина. За окном была уже глубокая ночь. Спать хотелось просто неимоверно — и в то же время Бильбо был совершенно уверен, что заснуть не сможет. Дед осуждающе смотрел с портрета. И даже тыква, на которой сидел почтенный предок — между прочим, победительница в конкурсе на самый роскошный овощ! — и без того занимавшая всю нижнюю часть картины, словно раздувалась от негодования.

 — Да знаю я все! — зашипел Бильбо. — Никогда не разговаривай с незнакомцами и не приводи кого попало в дом! Я уже сто раз пожалел! А пуговицы я закажу новые, в конце концов!

 От дивана послышалась возня и слабый стон. Бильбо прикрыл рот ладонью и покосился в сторону гнома. Тот перевернулся на спину, сбросил с себя одеяло и теперь вздрагивал, будто испуганный пони. В сочетании с мощью спящего это выглядело почти жутко. Бильбо прикусил губу. Потом встал и дрожащими руками отодвинул в сторону тяжелое пресс-папье. Конверт был на месте, и выглядел точно так же, как и весной: желтая бумага и красные крупные буквы. Никакой печати на нем не было, клапан даже не был заклеен. Бильбо открыл конверт и вытряхнул оттуда неправдоподобно тонкий лист бумаги: почти прозрачный, похожий на стрекозиное крыло в ломаных линиях букв.

 

 3.

Когда первый луч рассветного солнца пробился сквозь неплотно задёрнутую занавеску, Бильбо все еще изучал проклятый контракт, который подписал, не читая. Вокруг головы у него было повязано мокрое полотенце, в руке он держал огромную кружку с отваром пустырника. На полу завозились, Бильбо поднял красные, как у кролика, глаза. Гном смотрел прямо на него, сонно моргая. Потом взгляд стал осмысленным — и гном вскочил так резко, что подушка отлетела в сторону. Бильбо, который еще час назад пришел к выводу, что ему совершенно наплевать на все, что произойдет с ним в ближайшие сто лет — все равно ничего хуже уже не будет, — уронил кружку на многострадальный ковер и поджал ноги.

 — Где я? — прохрипел гном. — Кто ты такой?

 Бильбо набрал воздуха в грудь — и выдохнул, не сказав ни слова. Гном шагнул к нему.

 — Кто ты такой? — спросил он снова и добавил на своем тяжелом гортанном наречии еще что-то, что явно не было пожеланием доброго утра.

 Бильбо зажмурился, снова собираясь с силами, открыл глаза и сказал:

 — Мое имя Бильбо. Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам. Вы в моем доме. Он большой и… красивый… Бэг-Энд, это называется Бэг-Энд… и я…

 — Как я сюда попал?

 — Давайте сначала позавтракаем? — Бильбо выдавил самую дружелюбную и располагающую улыбку, на которую только был способен.

 Судя по тому, как угрожающе нахмурился гном, вышло не очень.

 — Как я сюда попал?! — рявкнул он и потянулся рукой к поясу — вернее, к тому месту, где должен был быть пояс.

 Бильбо облился холодным потом: лицо его гостя стало растерянным и яростным, и то было самое страшное, что он видел в жизни. Бильбо очень захотелось юркнуть в шкаф, а еще лучше за дверь, и бежать, бежать прочь из собственного дома — от этого ужасного гнома в рваной рубахе и грязных тяжелых сапогах. Сглотнув — в горло будто песка насыпали, — Бильбо неловко поднялся и протянул вперед пустые руки с открытыми ладонями:

 — Слушайте, господин гном, я знаю не больше вашего… Ну, то есть немного больше, но тоже ничего не понимаю. Я не хочу вам зла, честное слово.

 — Где мой меч? — спросил гном тихо и раздельно.

 — Я не знаю. Правда. Я ни в чем не виноват. Поверьте мне. А?

 Гном смерил его таким тяжелым взглядом, что Бильбо захотелось втянуть голову в плечи. Вместо этого он повел плечами, затекшими от долгого сидения в кресле, и посмотрел прямо в глаза гнома — свинцово-серые, как шляпки гвоздей на крышке гроба.

 «Главное не моргать!» — подумал Бильбо и заморгал. И принялся тереть кулаком усталые глаза.

 — Хорошо, — медленно сказал гном. — Я поверю тебе. Пока. Сейчас мне нужен завтрак, а затем ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь. Ты понял?

 Бильбо кивнул и поплелся в кухню, где немедленно ушиб ногу поленом и сжег сковородку бекона. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он открыл окно, умылся холодной водой и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Значит, гном все еще сидит в гостиной. Вряд ли такой верзила в таких сапожищах может передвигаться бесшумно. Бильбо тихонько фыркнул, представив себе, как гном на цыпочках крадется к кухне, но ухмылка тут же сползла с его лица: воображаемый гном держал в руках увесистый обломок этажерки. Он резко обернулся, почти ожидая увидеть у себя за плечом свирепое бородатое лицо с дикими свинцовыми глазами. Но, конечно же, за спиной никого не было.

 Бильбо перевел дух и окинул взглядом накрытый стол. Что ж, вроде бы все не так плохо. Конечно, суп не едят с утра и уж тем более не потчуют гостей вчерашним блюдом, но, как говорится, чем богаты. Зато этот суп густой и наваристый, солнечные зайчики пляшут на медовой столешнице, масло и сыр золотятся на тарелке аккуратными ломтиками, а копченый окорок пахнет просто божественно — как и ноздреватые темные ломти хлеба. В животе у Бильбо заурчало: желудок настойчиво напоминал, что со вчерашнего вечера не видел от хозяина ничего, кроме переживаний да пустырника. Бильбо аккуратно повесил кухонное полотенце и собирался уж было крикнуть гному, что все готово — но вдруг передумал и осторожно, крадучись двинулся в гостиную.

 Гном действительно был там. Сидел в мягком кресле вполоборота к Бильбо и смотрел в пустой камин. Лицо его было таким измученным, будто он и не спал целую ночь, и Бильбо ощутил вдруг, как страх уходит из его души, уступая место сочувствию.

 — Господин гном, — сказал он осторожно.

 Тот мгновенно поднялся — не вскочил, а именно поднялся, в одно текучее, звериное движение. Бильбо вновь объял ужас.

 — Завтрак готов.

 Гном прищурился:

 — Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься отравить меня, полурослик?

 Это было уж слишком. Бильбо вздернул подбородок.

 — Надейтесь, коли вам от этого станет легче! Только пока вы питаетесь надеждами, суп стынет!

 Гном опешил, и некоторое время Бильбо с мрачным удовольствием созерцал его растерянность. А потом гном вдруг улыбнулся — легкой и какой-то усталой улыбкой, и склонил голову:

 — Прости, Бильбо Бэггинс. Я повел себя грубо. Я с удовольствием отведаю твоего супа.

 — Там не только суп, — пробормотал Бильбо. Слова гнома, и самое главное, его улыбка, будто озарившая суровое, страшное лицо каким-то мягким и теплым светом, совершенно поразили его. — Там еще окорок, и масло. И бутерброды с сыром. Очень хороший сыр, могу вас заве…

 Резкая трель закипевшего чайника прервала его объяснения и избавила от ощущения мучительной, растерянной неловкости. Бильбо бросился в кухню.

 За завтраком они не разговаривали. Во-первых, говорить с набитым ртом неприлично. А во-вторых, Бильбо все время был занят — подкладывал гостю еды, которую тот поглощал так быстро и в таких количествах, что хоббит серьезно обеспокоился судьбой своей кладовки с припасами. Никогда в жизни, кажется, он не видел такого голодного существа. Наконец все тарелки и кастрюльки опустели, а чай был выпит. Бильбо, не спавший всю ночь и от переживаний съевший больше, чем следовало, чувствовал, что у него слипаются глаза.

 — Итак?.. — сказал гном.

 Бильбо зажмурился и потер лицо руками.

 — Что-то я устал, — пожаловался он. — Я, знаете, не привык не спать по ночам, и у меня сбиваются мысли, так что, возможно, рассказ мой будет несколько путаным. Поэтому, если что-то будет вам непонятно, не гневайтесь сразу. И если вам очень не понравится… э-э-э… кое-что — а мне бы не понравилось, честно сказать! — то помните, что я совершенно не хотел ничего подобного.

 — Вы очень заинтриговали меня, мастер Бэггинс. — Гном сложил руки на груди. Огромные сильные руки на очень мощной груди.

 — Я просто не хотел бы, чтобы меня задушили в собственном доме ни за что ни про что. К тому же, если я правильно понял контракт, нам с вами это совершенно не поможет.

 — Контракт?

 Бильбо выдохнул, как перед прыжком в холодное озеро, и принялся рассказывать. Гном, против ожиданий, вопросов почти не задавал, но мрачнел все больше и больше. Под конец его пальцы сжались в кулаки, да так, что костяшки на смуглых пальцах сделались совершенно белыми.

 — Значит, я — ваше устройство для помощи по хозяйству? — сказал он ровно, когда Бильбо закончил.

 Помедлив, несчастный хоббит кивнул.

 — И согласно этой… бумаге, мое предназначение — копать огород, чинить забор и домашнюю утварь, доить ваших коров…

 — У меня нет коров! — поспешно сказал Бильбо. — Я всегда покупаю молоко у…

 — …вставлять стекла, окучивать и пропалывать гряды, стирать белье, а также исполнять другие виды работ, которые вы, как хозяин, потребуете исполнить. В случае, если вы скончаетесь, я перейду в качестве собственности к вашим наследникам.

 — У вас отличная память, господин гном! Я бы никогда не запомнил все формулировки так точно со слуха, — заметил Бильбо и тут же прикусил язык, опасаясь, что его слова будут сочтены издевательством, в то время как они были всего лишь неуклюжей попыткой выразить восхищение и поддержать беседу.

Гном набычился. Длинные темные волосы, совершенно спутанные и слипшиеся от грязи, упали ему на лицо. Солнечный луч попал на качающийся стальной зажим в тонкой косе, заплясал зайчиком на столешнице.

 — Проще говоря, — медленно проговорил он, — я ваш раб.

 Бильбо в ужасе подскочил на табуретке, нечаянно смахнув со стола пару тарелок.

 — Ни в коем случае! Я… как можно… я бы никогда не… Да ведь мне вас не прокормить! 

 Скрипнула спинка стула, на которую всем весом откинулся гном — и воцарилась тишина. Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — например, что он совершенно не нищий и не скупой, и дело совершенно не в том, да хоть бы даже и в этом, но ведь это совершенно неважно, а главное в том, что… Гном тихо хмыкнул, и Бильбо закрыл рот. В глазах гостя плясали искры смеха — как шальные огоньки в небе в ночь летнего солнцеворота. И сами эти глаза были вовсе не свинцово-серыми, как показалось Бильбо вначале, а — ярко-синими, будто осенняя река.

 — Что ж, мастер Бэггинс, — сказал гном, и Бильбо услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Думаю, вы и вправду пострадали не меньше меня из-за этого Фэгдалина.

 — Ну что вы! — всплеснул руками Бильбо, у которого с души свалился даже не камень, а целая гора. — Конечно, жаль бабушкиного кружева и ложек — они из свадебных подарков для моей матери, понимаете ли. Но, по крайней мере, никто не опаивал меня и не сажал в мешок!

 Гном снова помрачнел.

 — Спасибо, что напомнили об этом. Полагаю, мне стоит найти Фэгдалина и как следует поговорить с ним. Но для этого, — он постучал пальцем по договору, — следует сделать две вещи. Уничтожить этот контракт и вашу дверь.

 — Дверь? — переспросил Бильбо упавшим голосом.

 Как мы уже говорили, дверь в хоббичью нору была совсем недавно выкрашена прекрасной зеленой краской в три слоя. К тому же она была добротной и надежной, как все вещи в Бэг-Энде.

 — На вашей двери находится колдовской знак, мастер Бэггинс. — Он подтолкнул тонкий листок Бильбо. — Вот тут сказано: «Управление Имуществом устанавливается посредством специального знака. Вышеупомянутый знак является удостоверением права собственности Владельца на Имущество». Следовательно, как только знак будет уничтожен, ваше право собственности потеряет силу. Понимаете?

 Бильбо понимал, что в рассуждениях гнома есть какой-то изъян, но все-таки кивнул. После бессонной ночи он все равно не смог бы объяснить, что именно кажется ему неправильным. Тем более что гораздо больше его тревожило совсем другое.

 — Я боюсь, что у нас не получится уничтожить контракт, — сказал он. — Я уже пытался сжечь его. Но бумага совершенно не пострадала.

 Гном задумался.

 — Возможно, потому, что вы пытались сделать это в одиночку. Колдовство, — он произнес это слово с отвращением, — бывает разное. Я не очень разбираюсь в таких вещах, но хорошо знаю, что такое контракт. Здесь нигде не сказано, что договор может быть разорван в одностороннем порядке. Держите-ка.

 Он протянул бумагу Бильбо и, когда тот взял листок, потянул на себя. Договор с легким треском распался на две половинки. Бильбо, не веря глазам своим, смотрел на обрывки. Потом быстро схватил их, скомкал — каждый по отдельности — и выбросил, один в мусорное ведро, а второй в печку.

 — Вот и все, — удовлетворенно сказал гном и поднялся. — А теперь займемся вашей дверью. Есть у вас топор?

 — Разумеется, господин гном, — вздохнул Бильбо, вставая.

 Гном внимательно посмотрел на него.

 — Торин Оукеншильд. К вашим услугам.

 

 4.

Уничтожение двери прошло благополучно. Обломки и щепки Торин принес в дом, сунул в камин и поджег. И спросил, нельзя ли вымыться. Бильбо показал гостю ванную, где они минут пять провели за беседой о наиболее рациональном устройстве водопровода. Потом хоббит, вручив гостю полотенце, направился в комнату, заставленную разнообразными сундуками и ящиками, и принялся искать там хоть что-то, что могло бы подойти Торину. Ведь мало кому захочется надевать на чистое тело грязные тряпки — а одежду гнома по-другому и назвать было нельзя. В конце концов он обнаружил две рубахи, которые в прошлом году купил на ярмарке неизвестно по какому случаю и наверняка под чьим-то влиянием. Иначе зачем бы ему понадобилось что-то, что почти доставало ему до колен и во что можно было обернуться два раза?

 Бильбо пощупал добротную ткань и вздохнул. Все-таки он слишком уж внушаем для хоббита. Вероятно, это все от слишком сильного воображения, совершенно не подобающего владельцу Бэг-Энда и потомку почтенных и здравомыслящих Бэггинсов. То есть не то чтобы он был лишен рассудительности. Рубахи вот, например, были отменные: одна желто-коричневая, а вторая синяя, из хорошего тонкого льна, с красивой вышивкой по открытому вороту. Но для чего вообще было их покупать? Даже если бы Бильбо вдруг сильно растолстел и стал похож на тыкву на ножках, эти вещи все равно были бы ему велики.

«С другой стороны, никогда ведь не знаешь, когда тебе что пригодится!» — подумал Бильбо, решительно перекинув обе рубахи через плечо. Что сделано, то сделано. И в конечном итоге — не так уж плохо все оборачивается, если подумать. На глаза ему попался кожаный мешок — большой, хорошо выделанный и, насколько Бильбо мог судить, непромокаемый. Он подхватил его и вышел из комнаты.

 Торин уже стоял в гостиной и тщательно вытирал полотенцем свои длинные волосы. На нем не было совершенно ничего. Бильбо застыл как вкопанный, глядя, как перекатываются тяжелые мышцы под кожей, покрытой шрамами. По неизвестной причине это зрелище завораживало; он понимал, что приличный хоббит никогда не станет пялиться на чье-то голое тело — особенно исподтишка, но перестать смотреть на было выше его сил. Это было… красиво, так красиво, что грело душу и разгоняло кровь. Бильбо почувствовал, как жарко становится щекам, как сильно и редко, будто боясь спугнуть невероятное, бьется сердце.

 Торин обернулся.

 — Я извел весь запас вашего мыла и выстирал одежду, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало. — Все мои вещи украли те мерзавцы, которые опоили меня в Бри. Нет ли у вас гребня, мастер Бэггинс?

 Бильбо глубоко вздохнул.

 — Да. Да, конечно. Я тут принес вам… Не могли бы вы одеться? — Пряча глаза, он протянул Торину рубахи. — К сожалению, по размеру больше ничего нет, а то я бы нашел вам штаны.

 — О… благодарю.

 Голос гнома звучал смущенно и одновременно чуть насмешливо, как если бы он понял, что нарушил приличия чем-то, что для него самого неприличным совершенно не являлось. Бильбо почувствовал, что еще немного — и задохнется от неловкости. Зашуршала ткань. Он поднял взгляд — и тут же снова отвел: рубаха пришлась Торину впору и, как положено, только чуть закрывала бедра, так что каким-то образом полуодетый гном выглядел еще более…

 — Я тут нашел еще дорожный мешок. Может быть, он вам пригодится, — сказал Бильбо, призвав на помощь все свое здравомыслие и воспитание.

 — Благодарю, — повторил Торин, и в этот раз в его голосе не было насмешки, только удивление. — Я возмещу вам стоимость, как только смогу.

 Бильбо хотел махнуть рукой и сказать, что дело того не стоит. Или назвать точную цену мешка. Вместо этого он кивнул и пошел за гребнем — хотя правильнее будет сказать, что он просто сбежал из собственной гостиной, и в голове его билась только одна мысль: «Проклятое воображение!»

 Когда солнце выползло в зенит, прогнав тени из мира, Бильбо вышел проводить Торина Оукеншильда на дорогу, ведущую к Бри.

 — До встречи, мастер Бэггинс. — Торин поправил топор, который хоббит отдал ему, также как поношенный, но крепкий и широкий кожаный пояс со множеством петель и кармашков. — Махал видит, я благодарен вам за помощь. Нечасто встретишь столь радушный прием у существа из другого народа, да еще в таких обстоятельствах.

 — Что вы, что вы. Я был рад услужить. В конце концов, нельзя же отправляться в путешествие с одним носовым платком и без всякой еды!

 — У меня и платка не было, — усмехнулся Торин.

 — Тем более! Что ж. Если будете в наших краях, заходите в гости, чайник всегда на плите.

 Торин протянул ему руку. Бильбо пожал ее. Летний жаркий свет озарял лицо гнома, ветерок шевельнул длинные пряди, качнул косицу, скрепленную зажимом… хоббит с трудом разжал пальцы. Торин повернулся и пошел прочь по дороге. Бильбо постоял немного и побрел домой, задаваясь вопросом, что это на него нашло — хандрить и печалиться в такой прекрасный день, да еще когда все так благополучно завершилось.

 В конце концов Бильбо пришел к выводу, что его дурное настроение — последствие бессонной ночи и всех этих ужасных переживаний. Так что, занавесив раззявленный вход веселым куском ткани, чтоб не налетели мухи, наш хоббит отправился на покой. Отсутствие двери не слишком тревожило его: на дворе был белый день, а никаких воров и злодеев в спокойном уютном Шире отродясь не водилось. «Пару часиков сна — и все будет в порядке, — думал Бильбо. — А после схожу к Хэмфасту Гэмджи да попрошу его помочь мне с новой дверью… Да и вообще, отчего бы ему постоянно не помогать мне? Я бы исправно платил ему, а он бы… он бы…»

 С этой мыслью Бильбо и заснул. Ему снилась река в берегах из черного камня, синяя-синяя река, в которой отражалось яркое осеннее небо. Бильбо смотрел в прозрачную воду, а оттуда на него глядело лицо Торина. Бильбо все пытался коснуться пальцами его тонких губ, и каждый раз отражение ускользало и появлялось вновь, когда Бильбо отводил руку. Сон был беспокойным, неуютным и в то же время завораживающим. Так что, когда кто-то схватил Бильбо за плечо и, немилосердно тряся, поволок прочь от реки, он совершенно этому не обрадовался и принялся отбиваться. Но его держали слишком крепко, а трясли слишком сильно. Бильбо открыл глаза и увидел перед собой пылающее яростью лицо Торина.

 — Как ты это делаешь?! Признавайся! — рявкнул он. Хоббит часто заморгал, и Торин тряхнул его так, что зубы клацнули. — Не притворяйся дурачком, меня этим уже не обманешь! Как ты это делаешь, ну?!

 — Ду… дурачком? — ошалело спросил Бильбо и взвизгнул от боли: пальцы гнома сжали его плечо будто кузнечные клещи.

 — Или ты немедленно скажешь мне все, или…

 — Да я и так сказал тебе все, что знал! — завопил Бильбо, да так громко и зло, что Торин от неожиданности ослабил хватку. Немедленно воспользовавшись этим, Бильбо вывернулся из его рук, откатился к краю широкой постели и быстро юркнул под кровать.

 — Вылезай оттуда! —  рявкнул гном и добавил что-то явно оскорбительное на своем гортанном тяжелом языке.

 — И не подумаю! — Бильбо забился в самый дальний угол. Он был совершенно уверен, что тут его не достать: щель между полом и дубовой резной доской, которая тянулась от ножки до ножки, была слишком мала для гнома.

 Тут кровать над ним дрогнула и поползла вверх. Насмерть перепуганный Бильбо выполз из угла и пнул Торина по ноге, но тот даже не почувствовал удара сквозь свои проклятые сапоги. Тогда Бильбо сжал кулак и со всей силы стукнул гнома по пальцам, вцепившимся в край кровати. Толстые деревянные ножки бухнулись об пол. Послышался треск ломающегося паркета. Этот звук привел Бильбо в ярость.

 — Прекрати ломать мою мебель! Немедленно прекрати! — завопил он.

Кровать снова рывком поднялась. Бильбо вытянул шею и вцепился зубами в руку гнома. Тот снова разразился бранью, но пальцев не разжал. Бильбо крепче сжал челюсти: он был в абсолютном бешенстве и совершенно не думал о том, что будет, когда Торин вытащит его из убежища. Потом что-то сильно ударило его по голове, и Бильбо с криком распластался на полу. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем он сообразил, что это Торин отпустил кровать, и она едва не раздробила череп своему хозяину.

 Хоббит со стоном повернулся набок. Во рту стоял привкус чужой крови.

 — Чтоб ты провалился! — прохрипел он.

 — Вылезай!

 — Не вылезу! Пока ты не оставишь в покое мою мебель и не дашь слово, что не тронешь меня — не вылезу!

 Наверху помолчали.

 — Хорошо. Слово Торина Оукеншильда — я не трону тебя, мерзкий лжец.

 — А ты неблагодарный и невоспитанный болван! — сказал Бильбо и пополз наружу — на всякий случай с той стороны, с которой не были видны сапоги гнома.

 Выбравшись из-под кровати, он смерил Торина взглядом, полным, как он наделся, гнева и достоинства. Судя по презрительной усмешке гнома, вышло плохо — что и неудивительно, если учесть, что наш хоббит был в ночной рубашке до пят и к тому же изрядно перепачкан пылью. 

 — Зачем ты вернулся? — спросил он и воинственно выпятил подбородок.

 — Ты еще спрашиваешь?

 Хриплый голос был так тих, что больше походил на шипение. От этого звука Бильбо пробрало дрожью по позвоночнику. Это было похоже на страх, но страхом определенно не было… Впрочем, Бильбо некогда было думать о таких пустяках. Перед ним стояла более серьезная задача — на две головы выше, значительно сильнее и шире в плечах, источающая явную угрозу и совершенно, судя по всему, лишенная способности рассуждать здраво.

 — Послушай, Торин. Неужели ты думаешь, что, если бы я сделал то, в чем ты меня обвиняешь, я бы мирно спал, не опасаясь твоего гнева? — спросил он кротко.

 Торин молча смерил его уже знакомым тяжелым взглядом. У Бильбо немедленно зачесалось ухо и захотелось чихнуть. Проклятая пыль набилась, кажется, везде, куда только было можно. Совсем нет времени для нормальной уборки; как только все это безумие закончится, он пойдет к Хэмфасту Гэмджи и…

 — А-а-а-пчхи!

 — Будь здоров, — помедлив, сказал Торин таким тоном, от которого должны были скончаться все мухи в полумиле вокруг.

 — Спа… а-а-а-пчхи! Спасибо! — Бильбо потер кулаком слезящиеся глаза. — Так что все-таки случилось?

 — Случилось то, что, едва я покинул пределы вашего селения, как дорога внезапно стала петлять. Я около двух часов проблуждал по лесу и в результате снова вышел к Ширу.

 — Хм. Э-э-э. А ты не мог… ну, заблудиться?

 — Нет.

 — А если…

 — Ты не дослушал меня, — с нажимом сказал Торин, и Бильбо примолк. — Решив, что это какая-то дурацкая случайность, я снова пошел вперед по дороге — но не успел я дойти до реки, как повторилось то же самое. Я будто шел сквозь густой туман, только он был не снаружи, а у меня в голове. Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось, но в конце концов я оказался перед твоей калиткой. Вот и все. А теперь или ты расскажешь мне, что сделал, или я…

 Бильбо подошел к окну и, отодвинув занавеску, выглянул наружу. Над Широм полыхал закат.

 — Ветрено завтра будет, — пробормотал хоббит.

 — Что?

 — Ничего. Неважно. Не мог бы ты выйти? Мне нужно одеться.

 Вместо ответа Торин пинком отбросил в сторону валяющееся на полу одеяло и уселся на кровать.

 — Хорошо, — пробормотал Бильбо, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. — Хорошо. Ладно.

 С этими словами он сгреб со стула свою одежду и спрятался за дверью шкафа, достаточно широкой, чтобы соблюсти приличия.

 — Ты уродлив?

 — Что? — Бильбо замер со штанами в руках.

 — Ты так прячешься, будто тебе есть чего стыдиться. Вот я и спрашиваю — по меркам вашего народа ты уродлив?

 — Вовсе нет! — сердито ответил Бильбо и покраснел. — Просто по меркам моего народа, знаешь ли, неприлично скакать голым перед другими.

 — Понятно. А я уж подумал, что совершенно безволосое тело и круглая родинка на заднице считаются у вас безобразием.

 — Что?.. Как ты… что?!

 — С внутренней стороны двери, за которой ты стоишь — зеркало. На внешней стороне шкафа — еще одно. Одно зеркало отражает другое. Не многовато ли зеркал для мужчины, мастер Бэггинс?

 — Здесь раньше была спальня моей матери! И… и у нас не принято пялиться на…

 — Да, ты это уже говорил. У нас, напротив, не принято стесняться своего тела. Потому я и подумал, что ты считаешься уродом.

 Красный как помидор Бильбо с треском захлопнул дверь шкафа и поправил жилет.

 — Я совершенно не считаюсь уродом! И вообще: я терпелив, но всякому терпению есть предел, так что, по-моему, пришло время сказать — извините!

 — Я не приму твоих извинений до тех пор, пока ты не расскажешь, как тебе удалось свернуть меня с дороги.

 Бильбо выдохнул. Он бы решил, что над ним издеваются, но серьезнее лица Торина могло быть только надгробие.

 — Чаю?

 

 5.

Первым, что они увидели, войдя в кухню, был договор, лежащий посреди кухонного стола. Тонкий, как стрекозиное крыло, лист бумаги был гладким и совершенно целым. Лишь один угол выглядел пожелтевшим и ломким, как будто его долго держали высоко над свечой.

 — Это не я, — прошептал Бильбо, переводя взгляд с белого пятна перед собой на темный силуэт, и стал падать.

Что-то загрохотало совсем рядом — и он плюхнулся прямо на подставленный ему стул. В голове шумело. Торин взял контракт и тяжело опустился на соседний табурет.

 — Я же сам его выбросил. В печку. И в ведро! — с отчаянием сказал Бильбо.

 Вместо ответа Торин молча протянул ему контракт. Бильбо ухватил его, потянул на себя. Бумага порвалась наискось. Гном положил половинки листа перед собой и уставился на них. Ничего не произошло. Потом Бильбо почувствовал, как голова кружится сильнее, а перед глазами пляшут пестрые огоньки. Он застонал и потер лицо руками, а когда отнял их — контракт был совершенно целым.

 — Что ты видел? —  спросил Торин.

 — Ничего. Какие-то цветные пятна. Мне… мне стало плохо, а потом… А ты?

 — То же самое, — ответил Торин и добавил тускло: — Я не мог дышать. Будто горло чем-то сдавило.

 Бильбо, шатаясь, поднялся, открыл печку и стал укладывать в нее дрова. Торин за его спиной сидел неподвижно, уставившись на лист бумаги в тонкой паутине букв. По ногам тянуло сквозняком. Зябко передернув плечами, хоббит закрыл дверь в кухню и полез в шкафчик за сахаром и заваркой.

 — Я понимаю, что это не твоя вина, мастер Бэггинс, но мне очень хочется задушить тебя.

 Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и поставил на стол тарелки.

 — Это не поможет. Там же сказано, что в случае моей смерти ты перейдешь к моим наследникам.

 — А они у тебя есть?

 — Увы. Саквиль-Бэггинсы, побочная ветвь. Ужасные люди.

 На этом разговор прекратился. От еды Торин отказался. Бильбо, который поспал обед и даже ужин, тоже едва смог проглотить полкусочка хлеба с маслом да выпил чашку чаю. Потом, пробормотав какие-то извинения, достал трубку и кисет с табаком и пошел было на улицу — но вернулся с полдороги и, пошарив в ящиках, положил еще одну трубку перед неподвижно сидящим гномом.

 Ночь медленно расправляла крылья над холмами Шира. В долине один за другим гасли огоньки в окнах. Слабый, но зябкий ветерок шевелил ветви сирени, обдавая Бильбо душным ароматом цветов. Где-то внизу громко залаяла собака, потом еще одна. Трубка раскурилась легко, но колечки никак не получались, так что в конце концов Бильбо бросил эту затею и просто курил, задумчиво глядя на долину. Раздались тяжелые шаги, скамейка скрипнула. Бильбо не глядя протянул Торину кисет, потом спички.

 — Ты — не сторона договора, — сказал он, глядя на облачко дыма перед собой. — Ты его предмет. Стороны — это я и Фэгдалин, потому ничего и не получается. Завтра мы поедем в Бри. Может, он шатается где-нибудь там.

 — Это бессмысленно, — ответил Торин, и от совершенно неживых интонаций в его голосе Бильбо подавился дымом.

 — Нельзя отчаиваться! — заявил он, подняв палец. — Если в Бри нет Фэгдалина, то мы можем написать оттуда письмо одному моему знакомому волшебнику. Вдруг он…

 — Ты плохо читал контракт, Бильбо. Там сказано, что имущество не подлежит ни обмену, ни возврату, а обязательства поставщика считаются исполненными в момент поставки. Этот контракт не предполагает возможности расторжения.

 — Да почему ты так уверен в этом! Неужели ты так хорошо разбираешься в договорах?

 Торин невесело хмыкнул.

 — Более чем. Меня учили этому. Поверь мне — там нет лазеек. Имущество передается тебе, ты несешь все связанные с этим издержки и не можешь отказаться от покупки. Поставщик не несет перед покупателем никакой ответственности. — Он помолчал. — Ни один гном в трезвом рассудке не подписал бы такой контракт.

 «Я его даже не читал…» — тоскливо подумал Бильбо. Его охватило чувство полной безысходности. Это было очень неприятно, очень непривычно и чудовищно противно. Бильбо решительно встал и выколотил о стену погасшую трубку.

 — Ну уж нет! — сказал он громко.

 Торин поднял на него удивленный взгляд. 

 — Что?

 — А то! Сейчас мы ложимся спать. А завтра на свежую голову читаем этот проклятый договор и ищем способ, которым я смогу от тебя избавиться.

 — А если не получится? — спросил Торин, слегка улыбнувшись, и Бильбо почувствовал себя одновременно и согретым, и уязвленным этой улыбкой.

 — Тогда мы поставим обратно дверь, чтобы отвлечься, и будем искать снова.

 Легкая усталая улыбка так и не сошла с лица Торина, когда он поднялся и, кивнув, сказал:

 — Хорошо. Давай как следует подумаем обо всем завтра.

 Дверь на следующий день действительно пришлось поставить снова. Во-первых, Бильбо всю ночь донимали комары. Во-вторых, ни до чего путного они с Торином так и не додумались.

Еще через день Бильбо сразу после завтрака извлек из кладовки банку любимой зеленой краски, вышел за порог и уронил ведерко себе на ноги. На гладко оструганных досках сразу под медной ручкой красовались глубокие царапины: вертикальная линия и от нее две косых, задранных вверх. Торин, выскочивший на шум, долго смотрел на дверь, потом повернулся и ушел обратно в дом. Вернулся с бутылкой растительного масла, рывком вытащил Бильбо за шиворот из лужи краски, усадил на скамейку, вручил ему бутылку и тряпку — и, сорвав крючок с калитки, покинул Бэг-Энд. Вернулся только к вечеру, разговаривать не стал и снова уселся читать контракт. Бильбо, не выдержав напряженного молчания, улегся пораньше, но уснуть не смог — все слушал, как Торин отнюдь не бесшумно бродит по норе.

 Утром третьего дня Торин взял топор и ушел. Бильбо весь день провел в огороде за прополкой роз и моркови, а также за раздумьями о том, не попробовать ли отвлечь гнома от мрачных мыслей рыбалкой — тем более что провизии на завтра было маловато. К обеду была приготовлена огромная кастрюля куриного супа, но Торин так и не пришел. Бильбо уж было понадеялся, что ему удалось покинуть Шир — но на закате гном все-таки вернулся, волоча на себе ствол здоровенной сосны. Бросил ее во дворе, пробормотал что-то о том, что топор совершенно ни на что не годен и ушел на кухню. Бильбо потрогал ногой бревно, которое в обхвате было примерно как три хоббита, и тяжело вздохнул, обратив наконец внимание на несколько склеившихся прядок шерсти зеленого цвета у себя на ногах. Вечер опять прошел тяжело: Торин сначала точил топор, потом молча смотрел в огонь, а Бильбо, закусив губу, состригал шерсть так, чтобы не было проплешин.

 Четвертым утром его разбудил громкий стук. Бильбо протер глаза, отодвинул занавеску и увидел сквозь завесу густого тумана Торина. Голый по пояс, он рубил притащенную вчера лесину на дрова. Бильбо решил, что с него хватит.

 — Доброе утро! — крикнул он, распахнув окно.

 Торин не обратил на него никакого внимания. Топор мерно поднимался и опускался, взлетали и падали пряди черных волос, мускулы ходили под смуглой кожей, покрытой шрамами и татуировками. Бревно было перерублено примерно на четверть.

 — В сарае есть двуручная пила, — сообщил Бильбо. — Мы можем распилить это на чурбаки сразу после завтрака.

 Молчание и стук топора. Бильбо закрыл окно и отправился чистить зубы, чувствуя, что закипает от злости. Звать Торина к столу он не стал, даже печь не растопил. Изготовив с десяток бутербродов, Бильбо достал удочку, прихватил из-под крыльца банку с червями и ушел к реке. Вернувшись после полудня с обгоревшим носом и десятком жирных сазанов, он обнаружил, что весь двор усеян щепками, а лесина разрублена на две половины. Дверь прямо под ручкой была стесана почти на полдюйма, но справа от ручки уже красовались три до отвращения знакомые царапины. Бильбо в сердцах так пнул дверь, что ушиб палец, но боли почти не почувствовал. 

 — Эй! Ты здесь? — закричал он.

 Тишина. Бильбо переступил через порог, пристроил в углу удочку и ведро с уловом, прошлепал в гостиную. Она была пуста. Хоббит прислушался, ожидая услышать звук льющейся воды — но в ванной Торина, судя по всему, тоже не было. Он подошел к двери одной из гостевых спален, которую отвел гному, и постучал. Когда никто не ответил, Бильбо толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Постель была заправлена. Дорожный мешок, подаренный Бильбо, исчез.

 Бильбо потер лицо руками и побрел назад, за рыбой. День был довольно жаркий, и ее стоило приготовить как можно скорее. Растапливая печь, он подумал, что не знает, куда Торин положил контракт, причину всех их несчастий. Мысль пришла и ушла, оставив какое-то смутное беспокойство — как если бы легкая тень вдруг мелькнула через пустой двор в солнечный полдень.  

 К вечеру небо затянуло тучами, пошел мелкий дождь — серый и монотонный, совсем осенний. Бильбо растопил камин и устроился в кресле с книгой, но читать не смог — тупо смотрел на одну страницу, потом перелистывал ее, снова смотрел… В конце концов он бросил это бесполезное занятие, вооружился пером и бумагой и принялся писать, яростно разбрызгивая чернила. Когда письмо было закончено, Бильбо запечатал его, не перечитывая, и надписал на конверте: «Гэндальфу Серому, волшебнику». Буквы шли вкривь и вкось, но Бильбо было наплевать: в этот момент он искренне ненавидел всех волшебников мира, даже тех, кого видел в глубоком детстве единственный раз.

 Хлопнула входная дверь. Бильбо вышел в холл и заложил руки за спину.

— Ну вот что, — начал он.

 Торин бросил мешок в угол, стащил сапоги и, оставляя за собой дорожку капель на паркете, прошел мимо хоббита, как мимо пустого места. У Бильбо потемнело в глазах от злости; он схватил гнома за мокрый рукав и рванул на себя. Ткань затрещала. Торин резко развернулся и впечатал Бильбо в стену.

 — Не подходи ко мне, полурослик! — прохрипел он ему в лицо. Потом отшвырнул в сторону и прошел в спальню.

 Бильбо сполз на пол. Посидел немного. Потом поднялся и пошел следом за гномом.

 Дверь была открыта настежь. Торин сидел на кровати, спрятав лицо в ладонях. С волос на ковер бесшумно падали капли воды. Бильбо робко переступил через порог, подошел к Торину и устроился рядом.

 — Я хотел почитать договор и не нашел. Не знаешь, где он?

 — У меня в сумке, — помолчав, ответил Торин.

 — Понятно. Хотел выяснить, что будет, если возьмешь его с собой?

 — Нет.

 — Понятно.

 Часы в гостиной пробили девять. Дождь за окном монотонно стучал о стекло. Капля воды ползла по узорному зажиму на темной косе. Кап. Кап. Кап. Бильбо протянул руку и осторожно коснулся холодного металла.

 — Я написал письмо Гэндальфу. Тому волшебнику, о котором я тебе говорил. Завтра отвезу в Бри и передам трактирщику. Рано или поздно он ведь пройдет по великому западному тракту, не так ли?

 — Боюсь, к тому времени будет поздно, — глухо сказал Торин.

 — Почему? Ты… с тобой что-то случилось? От того, что ты забрал с собой договор?

 — Нет.

 — Тогда в чем дело?

 — Тебя это не касается, полурослик.

 — Во-первых, мое имя Бильбо. Еще вчера ты его помнил. А во-вторых, как это может меня не касаться?

 Гном не ответил. Бильбо придвинулся ближе и почесал нос. В груди было тесно от злости, почти мучительного сочувствия и такого же мучительного беспокойства; никогда в жизни он не испытывал разом такого количества эмоций. Сердце ворочалось и бухало так сильно и больно, как будто стало вдруг тяжелым камнем, да вдобавок ощетинилось доброй сотней граней.

 — Моя… кхм. Моя матушка рассказывала мне одну историю, когда я был мал. Про осла и пони. Знаешь ее?

 — Нет.

 — Ну, один неразумный человек на ярмарке накупил больше, чем мог увезти — а у него были только осел и пони. Он нагрузил обоих и погнал вперед, но на осла положил намного больше. Не знаю уж, почему, — как я говорил, это был очень неразумный человек, и даже его собственный пони был умнее. И вот пони сказал ослу: «Давай я заберу часть твоей поклажи, выйдет примерно поровну, и мы оба доберемся до дома, не сломав хребтину». А осел ответил: «Ну уж нет! Хозяин оказал мне такое доверие, и я в жизни не позволю тебе забрать его у меня». Пони подумал, что хозяин и осел чем-то похожи, и не стал больше ничего говорить. Вот, а в результате осел, конечно, сдох.

 — Слушай, полурослик…

 — Он сдох, — нетерпеливо продолжил Бильбо, — и хозяин, бросив его в лесу, сгрузил все на пони. А пони тоже не выдержал и сдох. А хозяина съели волки. Да.

 — Твоя мать была доброй и мудрой женщиной, как я посмотрю, — заметил Торин. — Но я не вижу, зачем ты рассказываешь ее сказку мне. У нас с тобой нет общей поклажи.

 — Но я так понял, что она есть у тебя с кем-то другим! — воскликнул Бильбо. — И если тебе угрожает опасность, а ты не позволяешь мне помочь, то кто-то вот-вот окажется в одиночестве и переломит себе спину! Торин, это неразумно. Ты ведешь себя как осел.

 Торин выпрямился, явно не веря своим ушам, и хоббит, стушевавшись, добавил:

 — Это часть истории. Моя матушка всегда добавляла эту фразу в конце.

 Снова воцарилось молчание, в котором Торин и Бильбо смотрели друг на друга, и ни один не отводил глаз. В конце концов Торин заговорил:

 — Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе, в чем дело. Дело в том, что когда-то у моего народа был дом, который украл дракон. Теперь он сидит там на горе золота и груде костей. Я должен был сделать то, о чем мечтали мой отец и дед, — вернуть гномам отнятое, но для этого мне нужно быть за тысячи миль отсюда к концу осени. Если меня не будет там в определенный час, который наступает раз во много лет… А меня не будет. Потому что я не могу покинуть Шир. Не могу покинуть этот проклятый дом, поскольку один пустоголовый ленивый полурослик подписал, не читая, совершенно идиотский контракт!

 Торин умолк резко, будто подавившись яростью, горевшей в нем. Бильбо опустил голову, в которой царил полный кавардак, и не успел даже подумать, прежде чем из уст его вылетело:

 — Я могу пойти с тобой.

 И Торин расхохотался.

 — Ты?! — Он смерил Бильбо презрительным взглядом. — Ты! Изнеженный домосед, который чуть не плачет, когда пропускает ужин, который не держал в руке ничего, кроме кухонного ножа! Которому только и заботы, что о мягкой постели да о соседских пересудах! Ты пойдешь со мной через горы к пустоши Смауга?! Да ведь ты потащишь с собой половину этого дома — чего доброго, еще и ванну свою сковырнешь да навьючишь на меня, чтоб в походе тебе было комфортнее!

 Бильбо встал и пошел к двери, думая только о том, что должен держать спину прямо и не шаркать ногами, как древний старик.

 — Бильбо?

 Он остановился, но оборачиваться не стал: лицо горело, как от пощечин, а губы прилипли к намертво стиснутым зубам.

 — Я знаю, что в этом немного твоей вины, — сказал Торин устало. — Возможно, ее и вовсе нет, просто такова судьба. Но я прошу тебя — не подходи ко мне. Не заговаривай со мной первым. Поверь — последнее, что мне нужно, это двуручная пила. Сегодня утром, когда ты высунулся из окна, я вполне мог тебя убить.

 Бильбо вышел из комнаты.

 

6. 

В ту ночь он совсем не спал: лежал в постели, смотрел в потолок да слушал дождь, барабанивший в стекло. Когда жидкий серый рассвет потек сквозь занавески, Бильбо встал и вышел на улицу как был, в ночной рубашке в синий горох. Долго стоял под козырьком крыши, глядя в рваное низкое небо, потом глубоко вдохнул аромат мокрых трав и земли и шагнул под дождь. Рубашка мгновенно стала мокрой. Вода текла за шиворот с мокрых волос, холодный утренний ветер пробирал до костей, даже пальцы на ногах озябли. Бильбо пошевелил ими и зажмурился. Вот он идет пешком через горный хребет. Дождь колет его ледяными иглами, в желудке пусто (и, быть может, уже несколько дней), голова кружится от высоты и нехватки воздуха, плечи стерты лямками тяжелого дорожного мешка — наверное, не стоило все-таки брать три смены белья, да и парадный сюртук ведь ни к чему, зато теплый шарф и котелок… Бильбо судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Вода стекала по лицу, охлаждая почти раскаленные щеки.

— Этак и пообедать не успеешь, — сказал он с горечью и вернулся в дом.

 В темном холле на Бильбо что-то свалилось и покатилось по полу. Прищурившись, он разглядел удочку, которую вчера не убрал на место. Хорошо хоть не наступил — не хватало ему ко всем неприятностям еще вытаскивать крючок из пальца! Бильбо поднял удочку и сунул в специальный шкафчик, где хранил непромокаемый плащ, шляпу с широкими полями от солнца и завесом от комаров и еще множество всяких полезных на природе вещей. Сапоги Торина валялись прямо поперек дороги; хоббит пристроил их в уголок. И тут взгляд его упал на дорожный мешок. Бильбо поднял его и взвесил в руке. Не так уж тяжело. Он покрутил мешок перед собой — и тут увидел краешек листа, торчащий из узкого бокового кармашка. «Таскать вещи из чужих сумок нехорошо», — подумал Бильбо, опасливо огляделся и вытащил контракт наружу.

 Торин, который полчаса спустя подхватил мешок и тихо притворил за собой дверь, пропажи не заметил.

 День прошел скверно. Весь дом будто пропитался холодом и сыростью, да и Бильбо с ним вместе. Он никак не мог согреться, хотя затопил все печи и разжег камин. Не помогал ни горячий чай с бренди, ни отвар из малиновых листьев с медом и вареньем. В конце концов Бильбо обосновался в спальне с двумя грелками в ногах и, закутавшись в плед по самые уши, принялся изучать договор, один вид которого уже нагонял на него тошноту. Но, как ни пытался он найти в нем хоть что-то новое, ничего не выходило: тонкие нити букв были теми же, смысл их не менялся, разве что левый угол листа стал совсем желтым, и даже не желтым, а песочным, будто хорошо пропеченный корж для торта.

 С тяжелым вздохом Бильбо отложил контракт в сторону и потянулся за огромной кружкой с отваром. В горле саднило, и первые два глотка дались ему с трудом. На улице выл ветер, бил ветки черемухи и сирени об оконную раму. «Представим, что налетел ураган», — вспомнил Бильбо, в ярости стукнул кружкой о прикроватный столик и снова взял в руки контракт — брезгливо, двумя пальцами за желтый угол. Свет зажженной свечи позолотил тонкую бумагу, и Бильбо увидел слабую царапину. След от ногтя.

 «В случае поломки Имущества обязанности по ремонту возлагаются на Покупателя вне зависимости от срока службы Имущества. Если Имущество ремонту не подлежит и его свойства не могут быть восстановлены в полном объеме, Имущество считается утратившим полезность, и Покупатель вправе обратиться за новым Имуществом в любой срок».

 Безликие слова лились как поток. В голове у Бильбо щелкнули и пришли в движение невидимые колесики.

 Поломка имущества, которое должно было помогать ему по дому… вместо этого Торин чуть не убил его, когда обнаружил, что не может уйти из Шира. Он сломал паркет в спальне, и Бильбо до сих пор был зол на него за это. А вчера… ох, ну не время для спасительной лжи — вчера слова Торина так ранили Бильбо, что он потерял и сон, и аппетит!

 Хоббит схватил контракт и спрыгнул с кровати.

 Желтый, будто пропеченный угол страницы — Бильбо думал, это от того, что кусок контракта побывал в печи, но огонь не оставляет на нем следов…

 Он запутался в пледе и едва не упал.

 То, что Торин делал, было неправильно с точки зрения предмета договора, а Бильбо не мог и не хотел заставить его поступить по-своему. Он не мог его «починить» — и контракт стал разрушаться!

 — Торин! — завопил Бильбо на весь дом. — Торин, чтоб тебя, я нашел!!!

 Почти снеся дверь плечом, он выскочил на крыльцо — и вдруг встал, как вкопанный.

 «Если Имущество ремонту не подлежит и его свойства не могут быть восстановлены в полном объеме, Имущество считается утратившим полезность…»

 Царапина. След от ногтя.

 — Ты тоже это нашел, — потрясенно прошептал Бильбо.

 Колесики крутились, жужжа и завывая. «Меня учили этому». Сосредоточенное неподвижное лицо, озаренное огнем камина. Тусклые глаза. Позавчерашний день, в который Торин ни разу не прикоснулся к контракту — и вчерашний, когда он взял его с собой и пошел… куда?

 Бильбо поднес руку ко рту. В голове щелкнуло и остановилось. Он вспомнил осенний день, себя в возрасте девяти лет и отца, стоящих в лесу под огромным вязом. Ковер из мха и листьев был заляпан кровью. Капкан отливал тошной синевой, сжимая в каленых зубах скрюченную рыжую лапу. «Зачем она так? — Иногда звери так поступают, малыш. Когда нет выхода».

 — Не могут быть восстановлены в полном объеме… не подлежит ремонту… ах ты… ты… Торин! Торин!!!

 И он бегом бросился на дорогу в Бри — напрямик, через чужие огороды.

 Первый плетень он перемахнул, не заметив, за второй зацепился рукавом куртки. Дождь заливал глаза; Бильбо встряхнул головой, как мокрый пес, рванулся и, оставив полрукава на острой штакетине, побежал дальше по пустой улице. Договор дрожал в его кулаке, как белый флаг. Вылетев на дорогу, Бильбо поскользнулся и упал прямо в лужу — боком, неловко, приложившись локтем о камень. Зашипев, он кое-как поднялся и потряс головой, вглядываясь в мутную качающуюся пелену дождя. Дорога была пуста. Бильбо завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать. Только теперь ему пришло в голову, что Торин ушел слишком давно и его уже не догнать.

 Бильбо отер грязь со щеки и лихорадочно огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Серый поток под ногами нес листики, сорванные ветром ветки, обрывки ботвы… Бильбо быстро наклонился, выхватил из воды тонкую щепку и воткнул себе в ладонь, процарапывая вертикальную черту вдоль и две косых — поперек. Капли крови набухли и потекли вниз, мешаясь с дождем и пачкая рубашку и уцелевший рукав куртки. Бильбо отшвырнул щепку и снова бросился бежать.

 На Торина он налетел у самой границы Старого леса. К тому моменту хоббит уже совсем выдохся и скорее шел, чем бежал. В горле и груди саднило просто немилосердно, а дышал он громко и тяжело, как старый кузнечный мех. Наступали сумерки, перед глазами все плыло от усталости, и, если бы Бильбо фактически с размаху не уткнулся носом в могучую грудь гнома, он вполне мог бы с ним разминуться.

 — Что ты тут делаешь? — изумленно спросил Торин.

 Вместо ответа Бильбо схватил его за руки и быстро оглядел, потом отступил на шаг и длинно выдохнул.

 — Уф-ф-ф… Слава… Йаванне… по… подожди, дай я… Уф-ф-ф-ф…

 Тут его ноги подогнулись, и он шлепнулся прямо в мокрую траву. Торин над ним что-то говорил, но Бильбо не слышал — в ушах шумело, накатывало тяжестью, будто волной. Потом он ощутил сильный рывок вверх, все закачалось, поплыло, и Бильбо понял, что его несут на руках. Это было совершенно унизительно и недопустимо. Он дернулся было, пытаясь сопротивляться — и впервые за свою спокойную хоббичью жизнь потерял сознание.

Беспамятство оказалось похожим на огромный луг, только травы на нем были намного выше Бильбо и совершенно белые. Он брел и брел сквозь них, а они гладили его по щекам жесткими широкими листьями. Где-то в вышине стрекотала птица — кажется, дрозд, но Бильбо не был уверен. Он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что там, в небе — но высокие стебли сомкнулись над ним, словно кокон, закачали из стороны в сторону, медленно и легко. Горький аромат трав кружил голову, наполнял пустотой измученное тело. Бильбо лег на спину, раскинул руки и стал смотреть, как колышется над ним белое безмолвие.

 «Как хорошо, — думал он. — Как невероятно хорошо и уютно. Наверное, сюда после смерти попадают хорошие хоббиты, и если так, то тогда смерть — это совсем не страшно».

 — Что бы ты понимал, — проворчал кто-то хриплый и усталый.

 — Я все понимаю, — возразил Бильбо, и тут над ним засиял нестерпимо яркий свет. Он застонал, заворочался, пытаясь заслониться рукой — и открыл глаза.

 Над ним качалась масляная лампа — оранжевая с золотистым узором. Точно такая же висела у него в спальне. Бильбо попытался встать, чтобы оглядеться, но его тут же прижали твердой рукой, не давая двинуться.

 — Ты дома, — коротко сообщил усталый голос.

 — Торин, — прошептал Бильбо. Вернее, попытался, потому что раздувшийся язык с трудом ворочался в пересохшем рту.

 Та же твердая рука приподняла его голову, а вторая поднесла к губам чашку с чем-то теплым. Бильбо с трудом глотнул.

 — Вкусно, — скорее подумал, чем сказал он.

 Торин вздохнул.

 — Пей. И спи.

 Бильбо попробовал было улыбнуться в ответ, но у него опять ничего не вышло. Торин снова поднес чашку к его губам, подождал, пока Бильбо выпьет все до дна, и осторожно опустил его обратно на подушку.

 — Торин, — позвал Бильбо.

 — Не разговаривай. Спи.

 — Тебе не надо… ломаться. Оставь свои… руки в покое. Я знаю… знаю, как от тебя… избавиться…

 Теплые жесткие пальцы осторожно погладили его плечо.

 — Ты что, думал, что из-за этого контракта я хочу себя изувечить?

 Бильбо с трудом кивнул. Торин чуть сжал его руку, потом отпустил. Провел ладонью по щее, убрал со лба слипшиеся волосы.

 — Ты никогда так не ошибался, Бильбо Бэггинс. — И добавил, помолчав: — Да и я тоже. Спи.

 Бильбо послушно закрыл глаза.

 Спал он необыкновенно долго и без всяких снов, а когда проснулся — обнаружилось, что солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень, что лихорадка прошла, едва начавшись, и что ужасно хочется есть. Торин, однако же, еды не дал. Вместо этого влил в Бильбо еще одну чашку неизвестного отвара.

 — Что это? — спросил Бильбо, выпив все до капли.

 — Королевский лист, — буркнул Торин. — Твое счастье, что он растет на границе со Старым Лесом. Вчера у тебя на лбу можно было печь лепешки.

 Бильбо присвистнул.

 — Никогда не знал, что тут есть такое чудо.

 — Ничего удивительного. Странно, что вы им свиней не кормите. — Торин забрал у него чашку и встал.

 — Хоббиты отнюдь не невежественны! — оскорбился Бильбо.

 — Оно и заметно, мастер Бэггинс — по тому, как ты заключаешь контракты.

 С этими словами Торин покинул спальню, оставив Бильбо в раздумьях о том, не померещилось ли ему вчера, что гном был к нему добр и даже гладил по плечу. И по лицу. И… тут наш хоббит решительно откинул одеяло и обнаружил, что лежит под ним совершенно голый. Дверь снова заскрипела. Бильбо мгновенно нырнул обратно под одеяло и натянул его до самого горла.

 — Ваши правила приличия позволяют думать, что можно пялиться на наготу больного с дурными мыслями? — поинтересовался Торин, от которого не укрылось смущение хоббита.

 — Вообще-то я уже не болен, — ответил Бильбо и мгновенно покраснел, сообразив, насколько неуместно это прозвучало.

 Торин хмыкнул, а потом расхохотался в голос. Сердце Бильбо застучало редко и тяжело, все тело налилось легкостью и в то же время невероятной тянущей силой.

 — Торин, — сказал он тихо.

 Гном, улыбаясь, посмотрел на него.

 — Вы удивительный народ, — сказал он мягко. — Ну, или, может быть, ты совершенно удивительный его представитель.

 Бильбо на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами.

 — Торин, этот контракт можно расторгнуть. Для этого ты должен всего лишь причинить мне серьезный вред, но оставить в живых.

 Улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица гнома.

 — Когда ты понял? — спросил он.

 — Вчера. Перед тем как бросился искать тебя. Но я… я думал… формулировка договора такова, что это может означать также, что ты утратишь способность делать то, что тебе предписано. Вот я и решил, что ты… в общем…

 Торин сел на кровать и потер лоб.

 — Я думал об этом, — неохотно сказал он. — Но второй вариант выглядел... предпочтительнее. И проще — учитывая то, как я был зол на тебя.

 — Тогда почему ты…

 Торин пожал плечами и промолчал. Бильбо, кутаясь в одеяло, придвинулся ближе — но тот отшатнулся. Бильбо замер на месте.

 — По-хорошему, мне давно следовало это сделать, — сказал Торин с отвращением. — У меня нет выбора. Если я хочу освободить Эребор, я должен прежде всего освободиться сам. Каждый день, глядя на тебя, я думал о том, что должен переломать тебе все кости — а ты подкладывал мне еды и спрашивал, достаточно ли удобна моя кровать! Ты дал мне одежду и кров, ты смотрел на меня с этим простодушием полурослика, ты… Зачем ты вчера погнался за мной, скажи на милость?

 — Побоялся, что ты что-нибудь с собой сделаешь, — тихо сказал Бильбо.

 — У тебя слишком буйное воображение. Мои руки нужны мне для битв, ноги — чтоб одолеть дорогу к Эребору. Я ведь говорил тебе, чтобы ты не подходил ко мне! Не заговаривал со мной! Я и уходил каждый день, лишь бы тебя не видеть, и дрова рубил, чтоб тебе шею не свернуть! А ты нацарапал на руке этот знак, которым меня потащило к тебе навстречу — да за одно это я мог бы тебя изувечить! Куда ты полез?!

 Пришла очередь Бильбо пожать плечами.

— Ничего бы ты мне не сделал, — сказал он и, по-прежнему кутаясь в одеяло, решительно спустил ноги на пол.

— Я бы не был так уверен на твоем месте, полурослик. Ты просто не понимаешь…

— Меня зовут Бильбо! И это ты ничего не понимаешь. Я однажды в детстве взял цыпленка и вырастил из него здоровенного петуха. Когда отец собрался сварить из него суп, я восемь дней прятался с этим петухом за огородом в дупле старого дерева.

Торин вымученно усмехнулся.

 — Ты похож скорее на тех маленьких собак, которых люди выводят для охоты на лис.

 Бильбо фыркнул и, волоча за собой одеяло, прошлепал к шкафу.

 — Знаешь что, Торин, — сказал он, вытаскивая оттуда первую попавшуюся рубашку. — Давай-ка все-таки поедим, а потом я расскажу тебе, что ты упустил.

 — Может быть, расскажешь сейчас?

 — Нет уж, — заявил Бильбо твердо. — Самые дурацкие мысли приходят в голову тогда, когда пуст желудок.

 

 7.

И снова исходил паром чайник на плите, а сквозь дырки в желтом сыре просвечивал румяный край корочки. Хлеб, правда, изрядно зачерствел — со всеми этими волнениями Бильбо уже два дня как не пек свежего. Но зато рыба удалась на славу — упругая, жирная и чудовищно соленая, потому что, конечно же, никто не вынул ее вовремя из рассола. Бильбо разделал рыбу на мелкие кусочки и бухнул в миску с холодной водой, а миску поставил на стол. И подумал, что сказал бы его батюшка, да и матушка тоже, если бы увидели это безобразие.

— Но не выбрасывать же, в конце концов! — сказал Бильбо вслух, а когда Торин удивленно посмотрел на него, вручил ему ложку и здоровенный кусок хлеба. И добавил бодро: — Так хоть часть соли из нее выйдет. Вылавливаем, закусываем хлебом, запиваем чаем с моло… ах ты проклятье, да ведь я опять забыл купить молока у Коттонов!

 Торин только усмехнулся, и Бильбо опять показалось, что в доме стало гораздо теплее, а солнце ярче освещает вышивку на шторах — хотя за окном по-прежнему лило как из ведра. Потом они уселись за стол и с удивительным аппетитом съели все, что только было в Бэг-Энде к завтраку.

 — Ну, так ты расскажешь мне, что я упустил? — спросил Торин.

 Бильбо оглядел свою уютную кухню со шкафчиками из вишневого дерева, старинным фарфором и красивыми стульями и вздохнул, глядя на контракт, который Торин по его просьбе приколотил к красивой деревянной панели первым попавшимся гвоздем.

 — Ты забыл, что я хоббит. — Поскольку Торин ошеломленно молчал, пришлось пояснять: — Возьмем, к примеру, эльфов. Самое дорогое для эльфов — деревья. Сделай больно их лесу, и эльфам будет больно тоже. У хоббитов почти то же самое, только для нас самое главное ,— наш дом и все, что к нему прилагается. Собственно, вся эта история и началась с того, что брендибаковские свиньи своротили мой забор и чуть не затоптали грядки.

 — Ты это серьезно? — спросил Торин недоверчиво.

 — Вполне. Вот ты тоскуешь по своему дому, и мне это совершенно понятно. Но если отнять дом у хоббита… это будет уже не хоббит, понимаешь? — Бильбо повел рукой вокруг себя. —  Я знаю в этом доме каждую дощечку и каждый гвоздик, и каждый изгиб резьбы на крышках сундуков — не говоря про сами сундуки. Ты чуть не пришиб меня моей же собственной кроватью в тот вечер, когда первый раз вернулся с дороги, но это было еще ничего по сравнению с тем, что ты сломал паркет! Честно говоря, я до сих пор злюсь на тебя из-за этого.

 — Злишься?

 — Ну, совсем немного. И, кстати говоря, контракт начал желтеть именно после этого — вздохнул Бильбо, решив умолчать о своих догадках насчет второй причины, по которой край контракта стал похож на лист, который слишком долго держали над огнем.

 — То есть ты предлагаешь мне уничтожить твой дом, — уточнил Торин после долгой паузы.

 Бильбо встал и принялся, не глядя на гнома, собирать посуду со стола.

 — В общем, да. Только…

 — Что?

 — Ничего. Давай. Прямо сейчас.

 И, окинув еще раз взглядом кухню, Бильбо закрыл глаза. Некоторое время было тихо. Потом за его спиной с грохотом перевернулся стол.

 Бильбо вздрогнул и прикусил губу. Дед садился во главе стола по праздникам, бабушка рядом, отец — по правую руку. А мама вытаскивала из печки пышущего жаром гуся и водружала посередине на огромном блюде. Бильбо болтал ногами…

 …треск резных ножек, которые грубо выламывали из сидений, обшитых мягкой узорной кожей …

 … и водил пальцем по столешнице, глубоко дыша ароматами мускатного ореха. Мама засмеялась, когда отец звонко чмокнул ее в щеку, стоило ей усесться рядом с ним. Дед посмотрел на них неодобрительно, а потом торжественно взял в руки нож и большую двузубую вилку…

 … шкаф с посудой слетел со стены на пол, жалобно и оглушительно дребезжа, рассыпались по полу ложки и вилки. Изящная чашка в пунцовых цветах, спотыкаясь обломком отколотой ручки о доски пола, покатилась Бильбо под ноги…

…бабушка пила из этой чашки только воду с вареньем из груш — такая уж была у нее причуда. Иногда она давала Бильбо глотнуть, но не выпускала чашку из рук, и Бильбо пил, глядя на ее смешно отставленный морщинистый мизинец. От рук бабушки пахло корицей…

 …он шагнул в сторону. На чашку опустился тяжелый сапог.

 Бильбо затрясло. Не соображая, что делает, он обернулся, сжимая в руке сковородку — и первое, что увидел, был приколоченный к стене контракт, медленно тлеющий по краям. Бильбо моргнул. Мимо него пролетело что-то длинное и упало около самых дверей, отколотив кусочек дерева от дверного косяка. «Блюдо, — отстраненно подумал Бильбо. — Свернуто в трубку». Сбоку послышался звон бьющегося стекла и треск рамы.

 — Не надо, пожалуйста, перестань! — закричал он и выронил сковородку.

 Торин ответил ему совершенно бешеным взглядом — и Бильбо попятился от него, наступая на осколки и обломки.

 — Торин, — сказал он, и словно со стороны услышал, каким тонким и детским стал его голос. — Торин. Ты что… Торин…

 Гном схватил его за грудки и в один рывок бросил к стене. По волосам с шуршанием прошлось что-то тонкое, закачалось как маятник — аах-шшах-аах… Жесткие губы впились в шею, жадные руки прошлись по бокам, стискивая, сминая. С треском разошелся ворот рубашки. На Бильбо накатил темный ужас; он попытался поднять руки, чтобы оттолкнуть, отбросить от себя. Торин глянул ему в лицо абсолютно черными глазами — и Бильбо закричал.

 Раздался резкий сильный звук — как будто взмахнула крыльями огромная птица. На плечи Бильбо и руки Торина посыпались хлопья сажи и желтый пепел.

 Хоббит, часто и мелко дыша, смотрел на Торина. Он слышал какие-то звуки, видел, как шевелятся тонкие губы, но никак не мог связать одно с другим; чувствовал сильную хватку рук на плечах, потом на руках, на талии, на ребрах — и не мог пошевелиться. Все будто распадалось, дробилось на острые щепки и осколки, которые не годились больше ни на что, кроме как колоть и резать. Перед носом мелькнула широкая ладонь, кожа на скуле вспыхнула огнем — и Бильбо наконец-то разобрал:

 — Где больно? Где?! Махал, да отвечай же ты!

 — Ни… нигде… — прохрипел Бильбо. — Отпусти…

 Торин чуть отодвинулся, и хоббит, лишившись опоры, зашатался и непременно свалился бы на пол, если бы его не подхватили под спину и трясущиеся колени. Длинные темные пряди упали на его лицо и шею, закачалась прямо перед носом тонкая коса с металлическим зажимом — как маятник, влево, вправо, стукнула по носу…

 — Не трогай.

 Его, конечно, не услышали. Или не поняли. Бильбо и сам себя почти не слышал и не понимал. Он знал только, что хочет, чтобы его немедленно поставили обратно ногами на твердую землю и дали хоть немного подышать.

 — Отпусти немедленно!

 Торин моргнул и наконец-то сделал, что ему говорили. Бильбо постоял, шатаясь, несколько секунд, потом сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и плюхнулся на скомканный и сбитый пестрый коврик, как-то промахнувшись мимо осколков супницы.

 — Ох! — сказал Бильбо и обхватил колени руками. — Ох.

 Торин громко выдохнул и опустился рядом — на перевернутый шкаф. Вишневые доски угрожающе скрипнули. Гном, с опаской покосившись на разбитую дверцу, сдвинулся ближе к краю. Под ногами зазвенели рассыпанные вилки. Торин осторожно переступил на какие-то неопознаваемые обломки и осторожно положил руку на плечо хоббита.

 — Ты так кричал. Мне показалось, я сломал тебе ребра.

 Бильбо отрицательно помотал головой.

 — Я в порядке. Правда. Просто это все… как-то слишком. Я-то думал, что готов ко всему, но…

 Торин наклонился и принялся подбирать столовое серебро.

 — Хорошая работа, — пробормотал он, разглядывая тонкую вязь узоров на черенке. — Не слишком тонкая, но добротная.

 Бильбо фыркнул.

 — Если то, что я читал о мастерстве гномов, правда, то вряд ли эти ложки так хороши. У нас здесь, в Шире, никто не держит в доме слишком хороших и красивых вещей. Стоит дорого, смысл тот же самый, а использовать каждый день невозможно. Я бы, например, не смог.

 — Почему?

 — Жалко, — вздохнул он.

 Из-под кухонной доски блеснуло пунцовым. Бильбо сдвинул доску в сторону, бережно поднял осколок. Торин внимательно смотрел на него — теми, прежними глазами цвета осенней реки, и Бильбо стало вдруг мучительно неловко и страшно.

 — Чашка моей бабки. Две чайных пары, подарок по случаю рождения близнецов. Как-то они оба сильно заболели, а бабушка так намучилась с ними, что уронила поднос с посудой. Из двух чашек уцелела только одна. Осенью один из братьев свалился с яблони и сломал себе шею. С тех пор бабка всегда следила за этой чашкой как коршун, хотя отец не раз над ней смеялся. Но такая уж у нее была странность.

 Торин вынул из его рук осколок, положил рядом с вилками и взял Бильбо за плечи.

 — Прости, что я принял твой дар, — сказал он.

 Бильбо отвел глаза, набираясь смелости сказать то, что должно было быть сказано.

 — Да ничего. Это ведь всего лишь вещи, если подумать правильно. Ты напугал меня гораздо больше, когда ударил о стену. Я думал, ты хочешь… хочешь…

 На этом смелость его закончилась — и вовремя, судя по тому, что рот Торина слегка приоткрылся.

 — Я понимаю, почему ты подумал так, — сказал он мрачно. — Но поверь: я бы скорее отрубил себе руку.

 — Слава Йаванне, что ничего подобного нам с тобой не потребовалось, — слабо усмехнулся Бильбо и собрался было встать.

 Торин ухватил его за рукав, потянул — и Бильбо, потеряв равновесие, упал к нему на колени. Звякнули вилки, громко затрещал многострадальный шкаф. Губы Торина мягко легли на его губы. Влажный язык медленно скользнул вдоль рта. Торин отстранился и прижал Бильбо к себе, обнимая крепко, но бережно.

 — Ни один чужак не отдал бы для меня самого дорогого, что у него есть, — заговорил он, едва касаясь губами уха. — А я напугал тебя, потерял терпение и выдержку... Прости меня. Ты можешь простить меня?

 — Тут и прощать нечего. — Пытаясь сохранить остатки рассудительности, Бильбо вжался лицом в пряди густых черных волос и глубоко вдохнул. — Плохая идея.

 — Что?

 — Да вот это. — Он потерся носом мягкую бороду и, чуть отстранившись, прихватил, наконец, губами зажим на тонкой косе.

 Торин провел ладонью по его спине — медленно, тягуче, от загривка к пояснице. Бильбо охнул.

 — Тебе удобно так сидеть? — спросил Торин на ухо, будто нечаянно задев языком кончик уха.

 — Вообще-то не очень, но что уж есть, — ответил Бильбо и заерзал в поисках наиболее комфортного положения.

 Торин хрипло застонал и притиснул его ближе. Что-то твердое сильно вдавилось в бедро, что-то, у чего, конечно же, было название… Бильбо спрятал горящее лицо в волосах Торина.

 — Подожди. Сначала я скажу тебе…

 — Что?

 Это невинное «что», сказанное таким голосом и таким тоном, было намного неприличнее, чем название для того, что давило Бильбо на бедро. Он чувствовал, как на него накатывает, туманя голову, вязкий невыносимый жар. Бильбо собрался с силами и часто задышал ему в шею:

— Первое — перестань говорить. Я не могу думать. Второе. Ты меня напугал, и это было очень больно. Третье. У меня никогда этого не было.

Торин замер.

— Ты никогда не обнимал мужчину?

— Я вообще никого никогда не обнимал! Мне не хотелось. И я же просил тебя, перестань говорить. Это совершенно невыносимо, чтоб ты знал!

 — Прости, — прошептал Торин и провел языком по его шее.

Бильбо выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, подставляя горло.

 — Ты… Ты просто… о-о-ох-х-х… Четв… Четвертое — тут нечего прощать, потому что… а-а-ах… я не могу простить тебе то… ох… то, что ты есть.

 Торин положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Бильбо сглотнул: взгляд был уже знакомый — бешеный, черный… и мягкая улыбка на губах.

 — Ты думаешь, у меня нет терпения? — спросил Торин. Бильбо несмело, на пробу провел пальцем по его щеке. — Я докажу тебе, что ты неправ. Только сначала ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты… Где тебе стало больно, Бильбо? Здесь?

 И он положил руку на грудь Бильбо, туда, где под льняной тканью рубашки и отличным сукном жилета гулко и горячо билось сердце. Бильбо придвинулся ближе к темному диковатому взгляду и поймал губами улыбку Торина.

 — Не вздумай сказать мне, что я первый, кого ты целуешь, — предупредил Торин, когда Бильбо оторвался от его губ. — Я все равно не поверю.

 — Я и не собирался. Хотя в некотором роде это так и есть. Кузина Лобелия очень хотела выйти за меня замуж, но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло.

 — Правила приличия, — понимающе кивнул Торин и огладил его бедро.

 — Когда о приличиях говоришь ты, это слово теряет всякий смысл, — сказал Бильбо, задыхаясь.

 — Просто я теряю голову, когда думаю об этом, — шепнул Торин ему на ухо и довольно прищурился, когда Бильбо выгнулся в его руках.

 — О чем?

 — Я бы рассказал… и показал… но тут будет не слишком удобно.

 — У меня большой дом, — заметил Бильбо. — Отпусти-ка.

 — А ты сможешь идти?

 — Ну, ты ведь не сделал со мной ничего такого, чтоб я не смог!

 Торин приподнял брови, а Бильбо покраснел так, как никогда в жизни, сообразив, что сказал что-то совершенно не то. Соскользнув с коленей Торина, он с независимым видом двинулся в спальню, чувствуя затылком, спиной и тем, что ниже — в общем, всем телом ощущая на себе голодный горячий взгляд Торина.

 Однако при виде собственной кровати, мягкого песочного ковра и шкафа с зеркальной дверцей вся решительность Бильбо испарилась. Он отнюдь не был ханжой. Жить в деревне и не знать, что такое ликующий весенний зов желания, которому следует все живое, совершенно немыслимо. Но никогда еще Бильбо не доводилось испытывать этот зов на себе. Он с детства был чересчур мечтателен. В юности компании сверстников казались ему слишком шумными, а поцелуи кузины Лобелии скорее пугали, чем возбуждали. Может быть, ради нового опыта Бильбо и решился бы зайти дальше, но ценой была женитьба. Одна мысль об этом отрезвляла до степени вялого равнодушия. А позже зов плоти никогда чрезмерно не терзал его. Хороший ужин, трубка табаку и мирный вечер у камина с книгой потолще — этого было вполне достаточно.

 Сейчас Бильбо испытывал такое чувство, будто вошел в камин и теперь из гудящего огня смотрит на оставленное кресло и валяющуюся на полу книгу. Зеркало на шкафу отражало хоббита в разорванной рубашке, встрепанного, с распухшими от поцелуев губами — и широкоплечего гнома, в глазах которого полыхал темный тяжелый жар. Это было неправильно. По любым меркам — приличий, природы, здравого смысла — это было неправильно. Его тело не должно было звенеть и плавиться от мужских рук. Его сердце не должно было замирать от хриплого низкого голоса. Он не должен был желать того, кто стоял у него за спиной, не должен был хотеть так сильно и дико — но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  

 Бильбо шагнул за порог. В чистом стекле напротив отражалась обычная комната. Зеленые занавески, вышитое покрывало на кровати, песочный ковер, на который упал сначала жилет, потом рубашка. Торин навис над ним; длинные волосы заскользили по телу, как тонкие змеи, руки на белом животе казались слишком широкими, слишком темными. В их разнице не было ничего дополняющего, ничего от красоты. Это было страшно, почти уродливо.

 — Не бойся, — шептал Торин. — Тебе будет хорошо. Не бойся. Пожалуйста.

 Бильбо закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь плавными движениями пальцев вокруг сосков. Потом повернулся к зеркалу спиной и рванул вверх синюю рубаху Торина. Тот охнул от неожиданности. Бильбо запустил пальцы в густую поросль на широкой груди и повторил движение Торина — плавно, медленно, вокруг, царапнуть ногтем, еще раз… Торин застонал, впился жадным поцелуем в губы, вклиниваясь коленом между ног, надавливая, передвигая. Бильбо рухнул спиной на постель, и Торин, стоя над ним, стал выпутываться из одежды так быстро, будто она жгла ему руки.

 — Я давно хотел раздеть тебя, — сказал он, глядя жадными глазами на Бильбо, и отшвырнул в сторону рубаху. — Я все думал, как увижу румянец на твоих щеках, когда ты останешься голым… и когда я первый раз трону тебя здесь.

 Он склонился над Бильбо и поцеловал у кромки почти сползших штанов, у самого паха.

 — И здесь.

 Он коснулся языком пупка. Бильбо выгнулся с коротким вдохом.

 — И здесь.

 Он положил ладонь между ног Бильбо, несильно прижал, двинул вверх и вниз. Бильбо, кусая губы, смотрел ему в глаза, в которых не отражалось ничего, кроме жаркой тьмы.

 — Я тоже хотел бы тебя раздеть, — с трудом выговорил он. Руки Торина, как и его голос, как и весь вид его, совершенно лишали Бильбо не только способности соображать, но и дара речи. Тем не менее, он закончил: — Хочу проверить, так ли велико мое воображение.

 Торин расхохотался и упал рядом на кровать.

 — Так давай! — Он взял Бильбо за руку и положил ее на завязки своих штанов.

 Теперь уже Бильбо навис над ним — полуголым, распластанным на постели и совершенно неподвижным. Ощущение было приятное: как будто в первый раз за последние ужасные дни к нему вернулась возможность контролировать хоть что-то. Тесемки оказались затянуты слишком туго — Бильбо даже в один кошмарный момент подумал, что не сможет их развязать, за дело возьмется Торин, не сможет тоже, потом они будут бегать по дому в поисках ножа… Узел дернулся и разошелся, и Бильбо, чуть сдвинувшись назад, потянул с Торина последнюю одежду. Когда из-под плотного полотна появилась багровая головка, он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в лицо Торину. Тот выгнулся, помогая — и едва успел подхватить Бильбо под ягодицы.

 — Еще никто не падал при виде этого, — лениво улыбаясь, сказал Торин. — Я польщен.

 — Дело вовсе не в этом, — ответил Бильбо и окончательно стянул с Торина штаны, — а в том, что ты как пони!

 — О?

 Бильбо понял, что возможность краснеть не предполагает никаких ограничений — всегда можно стать ярче помидора.

 — Я имел в виду, что ты слишком сильно брыкаешься!

 — Я понял, — сказал Торин, притянул его к себе прошептал на ухо: — А ты не похож совершенно ни на кого.

Слышать это было приятно — так же, как ощущать крепкие ладони на ягодицах, и настойчивый язык у себя во рту, и крепкие мускулы под своими пальцами, и горячий твердый… член, о который было так прекрасно тереться…

— Хочешь остаться там? — спросил Торин, сильнее стискивая его… ох, ну да, задницу!

 — Я не знаю, — ответил Бильбо смущенно. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. А как лучше?

 — Будет лучше, если ты встанешь на четвереньки. — Торин медленно провел пальцем между его ягодицами. Бильбо качнулся вперед, повинуясь движению Торина — вверх и вниз, еще раз, еще… — Первый раз немного больно. А так тебе будет легче. И мне тоже. Смазать тебя.

 — Смазать?.. — Перед глазами Бильбо вспыхивали цветные пятна. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, горячая головка касается живота, сильная ладонь тискает зад…

 — Это нужно, чтобы было легче. У тебя здесь… есть что-то…

 Перед глазами Бильбо со всей отчетливостью встала здоровенная банка колесной мази.

— В сарае, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля языком, и потерся задницей о ладонь Торина.

 — А ближе?

 Бильбо с трудом сфокусировал взгляд. Торин выжидающе смотрел на него, поглаживая по бедрам. Бильбо сполз с него и, запустив руку под кровать, вытащил оттуда глиняную плошку со свежим маслом. От обгоревшего носа оно помогло, может, и тут сгодится. Бильбо даже хотел сказать это Торину, принявшему плошку из его дрожащей руки — но понял, что с глупыми ситуациями дело обстоит так же, как со смущением. Предела не существует.

 Он повернулся к Торину спиной и опустился на четвереньки. За спиной раздался хриплый судорожный вздох.

 — Так правильно?

 Возбуждение ускользало из его тела, покидало его с каждым выдохом, который он делал в этой странной, постыдной позе. Когда Торин коснулся его спины горячей грубой ладонью, Бильбо задрожал — таким невыносимым показалось тепло чужого тела. Почувствовав его состояние, Торин прижался к нему сзади, накрыл собой. Его длинные волосы окутали Бильбо, словно теплый поток, губы заскользили по плечам, руки оглаживали бока. Это не возвращало прежнего жара, но было нисколько не хуже. Бильбо благодарно вздохнул и потерся о Торина,

 — Я больше не могу, — захрипел тот. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

 Бильбо не мог ответить. У этого вопроса не существовало однозначного ответа. Он почувствовал, как Торин разводит в стороны его ягодицы — и горячее скользкое поглаживание между ними.

 — О-ох, — выдохнул он, подаваясь навстречу. — Это так неловко…

 В ответ он услышал тяжелое дыхание, с присвистом, как сквозь зубы, и палец Торина толкнулся ему в зад. Слишком большой палец. Бильбо зажмурился, пытаясь представить, что будет, когда… но воображение на этот раз было милосердно — в отличие от Торина, который все двигал рукой — медленно, плавно, осторожно, но все-таки это было движение, и в нем было не так много хорошего. Разве что предлагающиеся к этому редкие поцелуи, да ласкающие спину поглаживания другой руки, да слабое ощущение принадлежности. Стараясь дышать как можно глубже, Бильбо терпел, и терпел, и терпел — до тех пор, пока Торин не повернул палец, погладив что-то внутри.

 — А-а-ах-х…

 — Хорошо?

 — Да.

 — Не больно?

 — Нет. Нет. Еще. Можно… еще?

Судя по всему, еще можно было не только можно, но и нужно. Бильбо не ощущал уже почти ничего — ни холода, ни времени, ни себя, только скольжение, и вспышки короткого, как удар, удовольствия. Разум покинул Бильбо. Изогнувшись и раздвинув бедра как можно шире, он качался на пальцах Торина, вскрикивал и задыхался — и понял, что Торин взял его, только по мгновенной пустоте внутри, которая заполнялась медленными тяжелыми толчками.

 — То-о-орин… — выдохнул Бильбо, запрокинув голову.

 — Потерпи. Потерпи.

 Он не хотел терпеть. Он хотел еще, хотел, чтобы это растягивающее, распирающее движение прекратилось, чтобы Торин скользил внутри, а Бильбо мог насаживаться на него… Он завел руки за спину и раздвинул зад шире, пытаясь раскрыться, ускорить…

 — Что ты… ты хоть знаешь, как…

 Бильбо подался навстречу очередному толчку, одним рывком принимая Торина вместе с распирающей болью и хриплыми ругательствами на чужом языке. Тело мягко шлепнулось о тело. Торин положил руку ему на поясницу, надавил, удерживая — и стал медленно скользить назад, потом снова двинулся вперед, качнув бедрами. Бильбо захлебнулся вдохом, ощутив то самое — короткое, как удар, почти мучительное. Он дернулся навстречу, подался назад…

 — Не спеши, — сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал Торин. — Не спеши, тебе будет… ох, Махал… больно будет!

 — Я не могу, — Бильбо зажмурился и застонал, насаживаясь на него, прогибаясь так сильно, как только это было возможно.

 Чувство принадлежности, которое вначале было таким слабым, полыхало теперь, как пожар. Все его тело будто пропало, потеряло значение по сравнению с тем, что он видел сейчас под веками, в каше из алых и белых вспышек: грубые пальцы впиваются в белую кожу ягодиц, между которыми все быстрее и быстрее движется толстый темный член. Внутри снова стало пусто; багровая широкая головка почти выскальзывает наружу и снова толкается в зад — Бильбо дернул бедрами, заскулил:

 — Еще, ну еще, пожалуйста, еще! — Торин вошел в него в одно резкое движение, вышел, потом снова легко скользнул — втянулся — внутрь. — Еще, еще, еще!

 Он дышал это все громче и громче, качаясь вперед и назад, чувствуя, как его тело возвращается к нему — дикой, невыносимой силой, требующей выхода. Ладонь Торина легла между его ног, двинулась, стискивая — вперед и назад, член Торина ходил в нем, распирая, легко, скользя — вперед и назад. Цветные пятна в темноте слились в пестрое марево, и Бильбо закричал в пустоту зеркала, где качалось, заходясь от стонов, невероятное, немыслимое двуединое существо.

 — Ну, мастер Бэггинс, это была хорошая работа? — позже спросил Торин с легкой усмешкой на слове «мастер».

 — Совсем неплохая, — в тон ему ответил Бильбо. — Хотя, учитывая, как сильно у меня сейчас все болит — может, нам стоило пощадить кухню и перейти прямиком к этому.

 Торин хмыкнул и поцеловал его в плечо:

— Единственное, что мне не нравится в том, что это твой первый раз.

 — То есть?

 — Мы не сможем повторить это слишком скоро. Нужно будет подождать.

 — Да, — вздохнул Бильбо и добавил, подумав: — А никаких других способов нет?

 Торин приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него с интересом. Глаза его медленно наливались знакомой чернотой.

 

8.

И наступило еще одно утро — последнее в этой истории. Оно было теплым, спокойным и таким туманным, что пастух, выгоняя стадо, должен был лупить палкой в железный горшок, чтобы те, кому в этакую рань не сидится дома, поскорее убирались с дороги. Все вокруг — травы, ставни, капустные листья, лейки, журавли колодцев, заборы и даже колокольчики на шеях у коров — было покрыто каплями прозрачной росы. В воздухе стоял горьковатый аромат цветущей земли, омытой от долгого летнего зноя.

 — Дождь прекратился, — сказал Бильбо, выглянув в окно.

 — Он кончился еще к середине ночи, — ответил Торин и потянулся. — Разве ты не слышал?

 — Я совершенно ничего не слышал и не видел. Вероятно, ты как раз в это время учил меня… эээ, языку.

 Торин с удовольствием улыбнулся. Бильбо сделал вид, что не заметил этого, хотя пламенеющие уши полностью изобличали тот факт, что он отлично помнил, как повторял за Торином совершенные непристойности на языке гномов, а потом закреплял теоретические знания практикой. Надо заметить, что кхуздул оказался в этом отношении гораздо богаче языка хоббитов и даже всеобщего языка Средиземья. И уж точно поэтичнее, хотя эльфийской утонченности в нем не было ни на грош.

 — О чем это ты размышляешь с таким мечтательным видом? — поинтересовался Торин, сгребая его в охапку.

 — О том, успел ли ты изувечить печку. Вчера я как-то не обратил на это внимания, а ужасно хочется есть.

 — Да, пожалуй, — согласился Торин. — Но, если что, чай можно приготовить на костре, а любую еду испечь на углях.

 — Наконец-то ты стал хоть немного ценить хорошее застолье!

 — Ты дурно влияешь на меня, мастер Бэггинс.

 — Что ж, — вздохнул Бильбо, — это ведь все равно не продлится долго.

 Торин поцеловал его.

 Когда туман за окном налился золотым солнечным светом и истаял, Бильбо вышел из дома и глубоко вдохнул запах утренней свежести. На душе у него было легко и печально, а голова была ясной, несмотря на ночь без сна, утро без завтрака и почти пустую кладовую. Достав из кармана трубку, Бильбо, поморщившись осторожно присел на скамью. В доме что-то загрохотало, потом раздался стук молотка. Хоббит улыбнулся и выпустил первое колечко дыма.

 — Доброе утро! — раздалось из-за калитки.

Бильбо поднял глаза и увидел старика с посохом. На старике была высокая островерхая синяя шляпа, длинный серый плащ, серебристый шарф, громадные черные сапоги, и еще у него была длинная, ниже пояса, белая борода.

 — О-о-о, нет! — закричал Бильбо и замахал руками. — Уходите! Уходите немедленно! Хватит с меня волшебников на сегодня! И вообще — хватит!

 — Подумать только, до чего я дожил! — опешив, сказал волшебник. — Сын Беладонны Тук не хочет даже пожелать мне доброго утра.

 — А что вы подразумеваете под добрым утром, интересно? — прищурился Бильбо. — Что оно доброе, и неважно, что я об этом думаю? Или что все должны быть добрыми в это утро? И откуда, позвольте спросить, вы знаете имя моей матушки?

Тут волшебник не на шутку рассердился и толкнул посохом закрытую калитку, которая немедленно отворилась.

 — Некогда мне разговаривать с тобой, Бильбо Бэггинс! — сказал он. — Я ищу участника приключения, которое…

 — Что тут за шум?

 Бильбо обернулся — и увидел, как просиял показавшийся в дверях Торин.

 — Гэндальф? Гэндальф Серый! Я уж не чаял снова увидеть тебя после нашего разговора в Бри.

 — С чего бы это? — сердито осведомился Гэндальф. — Разве я давал тебе повод усомниться в моем слове?

 — Вовсе нет, — ответил Торин. — Но по дороге из Железных Холмов со мной случилась неприятность.

 — О! Неужели что-то серьезное? Расскажи, да выкурим заодно трубочку-другую доброго табаку.

 С этими словами Гэндальф вошел во двор Бэг-Энда и уселся на скамейку. Бильбо встал, сунул Торину в руки трубку и кисет и ушел в сарай. Когда через пять минут он выходил оттуда с тележкой для продуктов, двое его странных гостей вдруг примолкли и молчали до тех пор, пока он не покинул усадьбу. А когда Бильбо вернулся, толкая перед собой набитую битком тележку и похрустывая на ходу свежей репой, во дворе обнаружился еще один гость — высокий, даже чуть повыше Торина, лысый гном самого угрожающего вида, с двумя секирами за плечами.

 — Двалин, — сказал он мрачно и отвесил Бильбо не слишком почтительный поклон. — К вашим услугам.  

 — И я к вашим, — сказал Бильбо и обвел взглядом всю компанию. — Кто-нибудь, помогите-ка мне втащить сыр в дом.

 Когда Бильбо потом рассказывал эту историю (опуская разные подробности, конечно), то говорил, что это был самый суматошный день в его жизни. «Даже старый злобный дракон не может сравниться с дюжиной гномов, которые все время стучатся в твою дверь и требуют еды! — говорил он, а потом всегда добавлял: — Но зато они совершенно замечательно умеют чинить мебель». И в этих его словах не было ни капли неправды. Под вечер его несчастная кухня выглядела совершенно пристойно, а вся уцелевшая посуда стояла на своих местах. Сам Бильбо сидел в кресле в своем кабинете и, нахохлившись, пил чай. Только что вся честная компания постановила, что выступает завтра утром. И хотя Бильбо знал, что Торин Оукешильд вскоре покинет его дом, это решение ужасно огорчило его.

 — Что это с тобой, Бильбо? — спросил его Гэндальф, неслышно войдя в комнату.

 — Совершенно ничего, — вздохнул хоббит. — Просто все это ужасно неожиданно. Все эти… гномы, и их планы, и все эти странные события. Я не привык к таким вещам.

 — Что ж, я понимаю тебя. — Гэндальф уселся на резной сундук. — Но, быть может, пришла пора изменить свои привычки? Ты слишком засиделся дома.

 Бильбо угрюмо кивнул. Пламя свечей заплясало на стенах и на полу — и он вдруг увидел нечто очень-очень странное. Его собственная тень была, как и положено, такой огромной, что могла бы ездить на настоящей лошади. А тень Гэндальфа была совсем маленькой, примерно в половину его роста, да еще и толстой, как бочонок.

— Что это? — спросил Бильбо, не веря собственным глазам.

 — А что?

 — Да вот же! — Бильбо ткнул пальцем в тень, и та виновато развела руками, в то время как Гэндальф сложил их на коленях. — Это же… это… Фэгдалин!

 Гэндальф тяжело вздохнул и оглянулся на дверь, из-за которой слышалось стройное пение гномов.

 — Это не то, что ты думаешь, Бильбо. Просто я слишком много размышлял обо всех делах, в которые мне нужно вмешаться, и однажды по рассеянности заснул за одной волшебной книгой. Дело было утром, когда тени еще невелики ростом — но, когда я проснулся, у меня не было вовсе никакой! Поверь, мне стоило немалых трудов изловить ее.

 — И это случайность, что твоя тень явилась ко мне и Торину, в то время как вы планировали этот поход?

Гэндальф огладил бороду:

 — Абсолютная случайность. Я никогда бы не смог сделать ничего подобного. Я намеревался просто собрать всех у тебя в доме и предложить место взломщика в отряде…

 — Что?!

 — …но тень, как я теперь полагаю, из-за моей рассеянности обрела собственное разумение, а также способность делать кое-что, что полностью выходить за пределы моих возможностей. Но я понятия не имею, как она думает и что это втемяшилось в ее пыльную башку.

 Бильбо обхватил голову руками и застонал.

 — Это какое-то сумасшествие!

 — Вполне возможно, — степенно кивнул Гэндальф. — Но, как я уже сказал, лучше не говорить об этом Торину. А теперь я, пожалуй, попью чайку. Дори обещал заварить мне ромашки на сон грядущий.

 И Гэндальф вышел из кабинета, оставив Бильбо в полном смятении.

 Постепенно все угомонились, и Бэг-Энд, устало скрипя половицами и вздыхая перинами, устроился на покой. Неслышно ступая, Бильбо обошел дом, погасил оставленные в гостиной свечи, помешал угли в камине. Долгий день, как и все дни до него, уходил в прошлое. 

 — Бильбо?

 Он обернулся. Торин стоял за его спиной, держа в руках что-то маленькое. Бильбо слабо улыбнулся. За весь день они едва перемолвились десятком слов и, честно говоря, по этому поводу он сердился гораздо больше, чем из-за вновь опустевшей кладовой.

 — Почему ты не спишь? — спросил он. — Я так понял, что вы выступаете на рассвете.

 — Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Но сначала… — Торин шагнул ему навстречу и протянул чашку. Тонкую фарфоровую чашку в пунцовых цветах и тонких как волосок линиях склеек.

 Бильбо потрясенно вздохнул.

 — Как ты смог?

 — Ты сам только вчера вечером говорил о мастерстве гномов, — пожал плечами Торин.

 Бильбо погладил округлый фарфоровый бок и осторожно поставил чашку на каминную полку.

 — Спасибо! — сказал он с чувством. — А о чем ты хотел поговорить?

 — Вот об этом. Только — прошу, сначала прочти!

 Бильбо зажег погашенные было свечи, взял протянутую бумагу и развернул.

 Примерно через полчаса он поднял на Торина круглые глаза.

 — Испепеление? Похороны за счет компании? Ты серьезно?

 — Разве не ты хотел пойти со мной два дня назад?

 — Да! Да, конечно, но…

 — Но?

 — Нот ведь ты сам сказал, что мне не место в твоем отряде, — напомнил Бильбо.

 — Все мы ошибаемся, — тихо сказал Торин. — А это была моя самая большая ошибка.

 Бильбо потер виски, потом еще раз глянул на бумагу. Она была такой неимоверно длинной, что он мог бы обернуться в нее три раза. Торин смотрел на него спокойно, мягкий желтый свет озарял его лицо, а в синих глазах цвета осенней реки купались золотые искры. Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и, не удержавшись, обнял его.

 — Мне нужно будет завтра утром зайти к Хэмфасту Гэмджи и попросить его присмотреть за домом и садом. Отправляйтесь вперед без меня, я догоню вас у края леса.

 — Да, я помню, как быстро ты бегаешь, — улыбнулся Торин. — Кстати, мою спальню заняли Фили и Кили. Я не стал возражать.

 — И был совершенно прав. Моя кровать достаточно велика, чтобы на ней поместились двое. А ночь достаточно длинна, чтобы выучить еще пару слов на вашем языке, — сказал Бильбо и сдавленно охнул, когда руки Торина легли ему на спину.

 Все в Шире было тихо и спокойно в эту ночь. Новая луна, покачиваясь, будто колыбель, плыла в звездном небе. В хлевах похрюкивали свиньи, и легкий ветерок шевелил ветки деревьев. В окне Бэг-Энда погас последний огонек.

 Скоро должно было прийти утро. Утро совсем, совсем другой истории.

 

fin

 


End file.
